Will Of A Villian
by ClockWrite
Summary: When a villain with a personal grudge against All Might takes control of Izuku,his friends and teachers race against the clock to save the greenette,discover a traitor's identity and stop the villain from waging war against all heroes,especially The Symbol of Peace... ( Warning:Language,some brutal scenes) ON HIATUS
1. Bad News

**_This takes place after the Stain Arc_** ** _and contines onward to the other Arcs._**

'Thought'

"Speech"

/Flashbacks/

00000

 _In a world where 80% of the human population has special abilites called quirk_ _s, superheroes and villians are common place,making a city look like a scene from a comic book._

A average bank in the city of Musutafu,Japan sits peacefully among the other buildings and shops.It had it's fare share of robbires but with the pro heroes around nowadays,criminals and villians were stopped.But the most unexpected thing was about to happen.The bank was about to be robbed.Not by a regular street thug or quirked villian.It was about to be robbed by a hero in training.

Within a few seconds,a huge explosion rocked the street and surronding area.Pedestrians ran in panic,trying to get away from the new blazing flames,birthed from whatever created the explosion.

From the black ash and smoke,anyone who survived the attack,ran out of the burning,broken building.But one figure came out of smoke and chaos calmly,as if nothing happened.It was a teenage boy with green curly hair,green eyes and small dimples.He wore a green and white highlighted jumpsuit.The boy had large white gloves and red shoes,which were burned and stained by ash.The boy had a face of no emotion whatsoever.And he was carrying two black duflebags,both bulky and heavy with it's contents.Each bag contained stolen money,worth 16,000 dollars.

No hero in sight had appeared to stop the mysteryious green haired boy.He causally walked away from the destruction he caused.As soon as police arrived,he vanished.

xxxx

In a section of the city,a highschool was located.It had large walls wrapping around it's perimeter of trees.The large glass building that sat close to the wall and surrounding trees was constructed in the shape on an 'H' on all sides.This symbolized this unique highschool's purpose: to teach and train the next generation of heroes.

Within one of the classes going on,the class of 1-A listed to their teacher,the pro hero Eraserhead,also known as Shoto Aizawa,give a lecture.

"In conclusion,in case of an unavoidable emergancy-"Before Aizawa could continue,the loud speakers came on.The pricipals voice,that of Mr.Nedzu.

"Izuku Midoriya,please report to the principal's office.I repeat,Izuku Midoriya to my office."

Denki,one of Midoriaya's friends,leaned over his desk with a huge grin on his face."Oooo.What could goodey two shoes done?"

Midoriya ignored Denki.Aizawa looked at Deku with tired eyes and gave a nod.

As Midoriya got up to walk out the door to the office,he could feel the concerned eyes of his classmates and friends burn the back of his head.

'What could the principal want with me?',Midoriya thought.

After a walk through the long,white halls of the school,Midoriya knocked on the door of the principal's office."Come in."

As the nervous green haired boy opened the door,he was greeted to a surprise.the Pro Heroes Midnight and Snipe,with Mr.Nedzu were all there.But what made Deku even more nervous was the heroes expressions.The all look dissapointed.

"Please,Mr.Midoriya.Have a seat."The pricipal asked.

Izuku sat in the nearest chair.He felt like he was in trouble,but for what?After a silence that lasted forever,the animalistic principal spoke.

"Mr.Midoriya,why did you come to this school?"

The question caught Izuku off guard.

"I...uhm...the reason I came to this school was to be a hero.No matter what."

Principal Nedzu keep his demoinor calm.

"Mr.Nedzu.Can you please explain why I'm here?Did I do something wrong?"The principal of school looked at Izuku with concern.The principal gave a deep sigh.

"Mr.Midoriya,an unforseen and terrible accident has personally left me and the other with a hard decision.From here on out,you Izuku Midoriya,are terminated from U.A."

An sudden overflow of emotions filled Izuku.Confusion and sadness were the main ones.

"W-WHAT!?!WHY!?"Izuku didn't notice,but Snipe slowly reached for his gun,in cause this situation escalated too quickly.

"Mr.Midoriya,yesterday a bank in downtown Musutafu was robbed.The villian did so by blowing up the very front entrance,which caused great chaos and confusion.Eyewitness reports and traffic cameras show you as the perpetrator,as you were seen running away from scene of the crime in your hero outfit,carrying large black duffle bags."

"I-I-I wouldn't do that..."Globs of tears formed on the corners of Midoriya's eyes.He clenched the sides of his seat so tightly,his knuckles turned white.

With a low sign,Mr.Nedzu looked to the green haired boy with question and dissapointment."I please ask,Mr.Midoriya,you turn yourself in without resisting."

Snipe walked behind Izuku,placing a pair of handcuffs on the teen's wrists.With a final click of the metal rings,Midoriya stood up and with Snipe and Midnight,walked to the door of the office.Before taking the step out,Midoriya looked over his shoulder and said,"I didn't do it."

Back in the 1-A class,Aizawa was reading out to the class when a sudden knock was heard at the door.The pro gave a sign and told the students not to become roudy.As soon as the teacher left,A-1 broke out into conversation.

"So what do you think Midoriya did to get to the principal's office?",the eletric Denki asked.

"It probably is a simple matter.",lida responded."I doubt young Midoriya would be in trouble as he is a rule follower."

Uraraka looked to her friends with still concerned eyes."Still.I have a bad feeling about this."

Aizawa returned,but his demenor was different.He seemed sad and his eyes seemed to show he was a little upset.He sat down at his desk and closed his eyes.After a minute he spoke to the class."Everyone.I have some bad news."

1-A paided close attention.

"Midoriya has unfourtunatly been expelled from U.A."

An uproar of questions flooded out of the students,even Bakugou was wondering why Deku was gone.Using his quirk,Aizawa silenced the class.Once the room was quiet,he continued.

"Has anyone heard of that robbery that occured yesterday?"

Tokoyami spoke for the class."Of course.It was all over the news."

"Compelling evidence was found and apperantly Midoriya was the one who robbed the bank.Using some sort of explosive,he used it create a distraction as he took 16,000 dolllars worth from the safe in the back of the building.Luckily,no one was killed in the act,but quite a few were injured badly.As of now,Midoriya is arrested and charged with theft,destruction of property and illegal use of a quirk."

lida raised his hand as he asked a question concerning the situation."Mr.Aizawa,what type of evidence is there against Midoriya?"

"Traffic cameras caught him fleeing from the crime scene wearing his hero uniform and many people spotted him."

Uraraka was very upset,her face slowly getting red with a growing anger."But that dosen't make any sense!Izuku could never do something like this.He's worked so hard to be in U.A,so why would he just suddenly commit a crime?!"

Aizawa held a hand up to silence the anti gravity student."These things are going to be investagated by police and Pro Heroes.Until then,we will continue our daily school routine.Understand?"

With a collective and quiet "Yes sir",1-A continued their class.

xxxx

As he sat in the back of a police transport car,with Snipe and Midnight sitting in front of him.

Midoriya had stopped crying,but his distress was clear.He started thinking how or why someone pretended to be him in order to get him in trouble.

 _'What if it's some villian_ is doing this? _Wait.T_ _he Leauge probably used someone's quirk to set me up!This is probably some big plan to make All Might feel weakened with me in so much trouble.Then they would take him down.'_

"Hey kid,your muttering."

Izuku was snapped out of his train of thought.He spaced out and started to do his usual habit.Izuku went back to lowering his head,stll coming up with possible theories and explanations.

But then,something happened all of a sudden.

The only thing Izuku remembers was the gravity suddenly changing losing effect and then returning to normal. **Painfully.**

There was smoke and a little taste of iron and blood.Izuku's vision was blurry,stars and shapes filling his eyes.The police transport car was appearently flipped on it's side.Snipe and Midnight were both knocked out,spralled across the turned wall.Same with the vehicle drivers.One of the doors to back of the car was knocked open,letting in a small draft.

Then suddenly,someone or **something** heaves Izuku over it's shoulder.

 **Tell me what you think of the story and leave a review,fav and follow.**

 ** _Peace!_**


	2. A New Enemy

Darkness.That all Izuku could see.

He was sleeping.No,more like unconcious. As his eyes opened slowly,Izuku realized that he was blindfolded.He could barley see out of it but he could hear somethings,as his body was sill fixing up from...the crash.

"...Is he okay?"

"Yes.I made sure..."

"...We should strap him in..."

"You think he'll try to get away?"

"Of course.Why do you think I made..."

Izuku slipped back to unconsiousness. Slowly waking back up,Midoriya was blinded by a bright light.As his emerald eyes adjusted,he found that the light was from those giant lamps dentists or doctors use when examining a patient.There was a very rustic and metal smell,with what also smell like cleaning supplies.

Trying to move,Izuku's arms and legs didn't budge.He looked to his wrists and found they were starped down to an examination table,like the ones in a doctors office.

Panicking,Izuku tried channeling One For All into his limbs.It didn't work.For some strange reason,his power wasn't working.Then Izuku found something wrapped around his neck.He couldn't see it but he could feel it. It felt like a metal and plastic neaklace.But it was bulky.It felt like a giant ring was wrapped around his neck.The strange exsessory wasn't too lose but it wasn't too tight.

Izuku was alarmed by the sudden humming coming closer to him.The sound of a door opening,a big metal door,was heard.Footsteps.Slow,paced footsteps echoed.Izuku felt a presence.

"Oh!Look who's awake!",cheered a voice.It sounded male.

Izuku watched as he saw someone walk over to a drawer.He couldn't see his face but Izuku could tell it was definatly a guy.He was wearing a grey vest with matching pants and black shined shoes.

"You know,Midoriya,your safe...sorta.",the voice said.

'That didn't make me feel safe.Wait.How did he know my name?'

"Your wondering how I know your name.Oh,I know alot about you."

The stranger turned around,and Izuku got a full look at the other person.He was an older teenager,probably 17 or 18 years old.He had well kept dark grey hair with white highlights in the spiked front bands,which looked like three blades.

The teen also had silvery eyes and a long faint scar on his right cheek,near his jawline.He wore a white shirt under his vest and wore a red tie to finish his look.

"You don't have to be so scared.I'm not gonna hurt you...sort of."

The teen had a weird joy in his demenor and voice.

"Just so you don't know your talking to a stranger,I'll introduce myself!The name is Jackson Yokagami Marrow."

"Where am I!?",Izuku demanded.

"Straight to the point,I see.I can't tell you where we are.But I can tell you I've been watching you for awhile now.You've really grown with One For All."

'He knows about One For All?!',Izuku thought.

"W-What are you talking about?"

"Ah,come on.I've been watching you ever since you met Toshinori Yagi.It was really nice of him to help you,you know,with you being quirkless back then.You do want to be #1,right?Like...All Might?" A darker atmospere suddenly filled the room.The bright dentist lamp seem to dim at Marrow's words.

"You really look up to the Pro,don't you?All that merchendise in your bedroom.Your notes on him and other heroes.It's too bad you don't who he really is."

"W-W-What do you m-mean?",Izuku stuttered.

"Your idol...is a **fucking disgrace**."

"What?!",the One For All inheritor yelled.

"Your "hero",is a weakling.Did you know,three years ago,All Might left someone behind to die?In a fire,to be specific."

'A...fire?Wait.I read about that.There was a fire in an abandon building and two people were trapped inside but All Might could only save one of them.'

"So you do know.I can see it in your eyes.What do you know from reading about it?",Marrow asks.

Izuku gulped,trying to swollow his fear.

"All Might said in an interview that the fire was too much and that the the second person was seperated from him and the the other civilian."

Marrow made a mock buzzer sound before saying,"Wrong."

"What Toshinori said was a lie.All Might was literally 7 feet from the second civilian!And the fire being too out of control?Hehehe...bullshit. **Bullshit**! **BullshitbullshitbullshiBULLSHIT**!!!"

Izuku was now terrified of Marrow.The guy went from happy to full blown pissed off in a matter of seconds.Barely speaking up,Izuku asked a question.

"How do know about all of this?"

"...Because I was the other civilian,the one spared from death.And the one who didn't make it...was someone I cared about very much."

'Wait,what?!If that's true then how am I involved in all this?',Izuku thought.

In a fraction of a second,Marrow was innches away from Izuku's face,holding a scalpel to his cheek.With the older teen closer,the green haired boy had a better look at his features.

Marrow's eyes were bloodshoot and his pupls were also full of a deep rooted misery and bloodlust.Faint dark rings encircled his eyes,making Marrow look like an undead zombie.And his slighty pointed teeth help add to the similarites.

"Listen to me,Midoriya.I have one mission in life and I will achive it even if it kills me. ** _I.Will.Kill.ALL MIGHT_**!!!"

Marrow then backs off of Izuku,who is shaken by the encounter."You see,Izuku,I've been playing a very long game of chess.I've been patient,biding my time until the #1 hero of trash was weak.With his limit to One For All,him slowly dying from the inside and that you've come along...well,my plan will be perfect." Izuku struggled against his bonds,even without his quirk to aid him.

"You'll never get away with this!The Pros will stop whatever your plan is!"

A slight chuckle escapes Marrow's thin lips."Oh,Midoriya.Always so naive.You don't get it.Like I said before,this is all like a game of chess.Toshinori is the king of the opposite side.The other Pros are his knights and rook.And the U.A students are his pawns.And soon,I too will have an army.And you are now both my pawn and knight."

"Like I'll ever help you!",Midoriya exclaims.

Marrow let's out a hearty laugh."But little Izu,you already did!By robbing that bank yesterday,you are in some hot water,my friend!All Might will be devestated!His inheritor of One For All is now a criminal,wanted by the Pros and police!Oh,how it will break his spirit,slighty yet surely!"

"W-What?How did you make me do it?"

"Simple,really.But I won't tell you,oh no,no,no!Until that blonde fuck is dead,your gonna be a useful piece in my game.Yumi,your assistance please!"

Behind Izuku,the door Marrow came from opens again.But there aren't any footsteps,though.There a nasty,wet,squishing and sliding sound,like a wet towel being dragged on the floor.It suddenly stops and a moment later a great terror filled Izuku.

Coming out of nowhere,a sepentine like creature appeared.It had smooth purplish-black skin that glistened in the light.The head looked like a dog but there were no eyes,nose,or ears.But there was a mouth.The strange and horrible creature opened it's maw and showed off it's two rows of shark-like teeth and tubular forked tounge.The creature gave a high pitched hiss before moving away and revealing five more serpent creatures.And they appeared to be conjoined. Moving into sight was what appeared to be a girl.She wore a black tank top shirt but the straps were sideways.From the waist down,she didn't have legs,but instead there were the black skined creatures,which amasted into an a group of six.The girl had black medium short hair with the edges slanted.A single bang dropped over the white mask that covered her face and had no facial featured whatsoever,except for two eye holes that held two sparkling sky blue eyes.The girl quietly sang to herself,dragging out a sound Izuku listened to with utmost attention.

"Yumi,would you please have Mr.Midoriya leave the base unharmed.Huh.I fell like I'm forgetting something...of course!Wait a minute."

Marrows proceeds to open the cabinet once again,and walks over to Izuku with a neddle inhand.The threatening medical tool is filled with a mysterious clear fluid. Marrows looks to a paniced Midoriya,who is frozen with fear.A dark shadow maskarades Marrow's eyes,as he gives a smirk.

"I don't want you remembering our little chat."With a sting in his neck,Izuku,for the third time,goes unconcious.

 **What'd you think?Let me know in a review.Also please fav and follow.** ** _Peace!_** ** _And PLUS ULTRA!_**


	3. Aftermath

Who knows how long Izuku's been out.Could be hours,maybe.

The green haired teen awoke to find himself in an alleyway.Judging from how dark it was,it was the evening hours.Izuku gave a better look to his surrondings and proceded to walk out of his waking spot.

Waking out into the lights of the what appeared to be the city,Midoriya had a difficult time remembering what happened.He was arrested for a crime he didn't commit,the transport car crashed,then there was...nothing.Just a blank slate.

Izuku knew where he was,as him and his friends would hang out around the area.

The teen instantly made his way home,thinking no doubt his mother is worried sick.

After 20 minutes of sprinting,taking as many shortcuts along the way,Izuku finally made it home.But there was a problem.Two police cars were parked infront of his apartment.

Nervously,Izuku walked up to his aparment door and used his key to let himself in.Midoriya was then greeted to his crying mother and four cops in his living room.The talking that was going on ceased,as all eyes were locked onto him.

Izuku had no time to react as his mother tackled him with a massive hug,crying uncontrollably into his shoulder.

"IzukuWherehaveyoubeenIgotacallfromschoolandthepoliceandAllMightshowedupareyouallright!?"

Midoriya is momentarally stunned but gives a hug back to his mother and explains to her he's okay.

"I got a call from school telling me what happened and then the police arrived!"

"Mom,it's fine.I'm okay but...I'm still in trouble,aren't I?",Izuku states.

After his mother calms down a bit,Izuku told what he remembers to police.The whole time,Inko squeezed her son's hand,concern still gripling her face.Midoriya recalls that he remembers bing in the transport car and then suddenly crashing and losing conciousness.After that,nothing.After a series of questions by the police,one of them points something out something "You got some sort of injury on your neck there,son.Where'd you get it from?"

Izuku reaches up and feels the left side of neck.It's strangely stings a bit.After getting a small mirror,Midoriya can see a small dot,the area around it losing it's red color.It's was slighty healed but was there,nontheless.

"I-I don't know where this came from."

"Mmm.Unfortunately,Mr.Midoriya,your still wanted for the robbery from yesterday.We ask that you please turn yourself in,peacfully.",asked one of the officers.

"Please,are you sure my son commited this crime?He's a well mannered boy,he's followed the law and never broken any rules.He's a good child!"

"Mrs.Midoriya.",an officer says."There is pure evidence that your son has commited the robbery,eyewitnesses seeing him flee from the crime scene."

"But...but...".Inko starts to tear up again,giant globs forming around her emerald eyes.

"Mom.",Izuku says,looking deep into his mother's eyes."Listen.Even if I think I didn't do this...I have to do what's right." Midoriya looks to the officers,rising from his seat

"We can go now.But please.No handcuffs." The police were nice enough to let Izuku's request go by.As he made his way to the cop car waiting for him,Izuku's looks back one more time to see his mother crying heavily.Izuku start's to cry himself as he sits in the back of the police car,driving towards the police station to be processed.

After finally arriving,Izuku is taken inside the police Head Quarters to be processed.After fingerprints and mugshots were taken,Izuku sat in his jail cell,thinking about what happened during his blackout.He soon started mumbling to himself.After a few minutes of quiet,Midoriya's train of thought was interupted by a guard and a doctor.

"Hello there,young man.I'm just here to draw a little blood for tests,if that's okay.",said the doctor.

Izuku didn't take immediate notice but the doctor soon revealed a needle,primmed to pierce the teen's flesh.As soon as the thin pointed metal made contact with his skin,the green haired boy flew into a state of panic.Two police officers,one had a super strength quirk,restrained Izuku long enough for the doctor to draw enough blood. Midoriya calmed down,apologizing for his sudden action and the doctor understood.

Left in almost complete silence,Izuku started driffting to sleep,his only comfort and rest from his terrible day.

In a seperate room,a group of Pro Heroes gathered alongside the doctor from earlier and a man with short black hair,eyes and suit with dress shoes,who is known as Detective Tsukauchi,a close friend of All Might,who held a meeting to discuss the situation involving Izuku Midoriya.

"The boy should go straight to prision!",exclaimed Endeavor."He commited a robbery in broad daylight.There are dozens of witnesses and photos of him fleeing the crime scene with two bags containing the ill gotten money."

"Endeavor,I think your being a bit too rash.",said Snipe."Sure there's a ton of evidence against the kid but we need to look deeper into this.We need to find out if Izuku did this willingly or was forced."

"You have a good point,Snipe.",said Nezu."Izuku Midoriya,from his performances at U.A ,shows that he's too good of a student to do something like this."

 **"Agreed.Young Midoriya always tells me he wants to hero,no matter what.I can see in the kid's eye he's serious about it,so ask yourself,why would someone like him throw away his future and his dream for a bank robbery**?",All Might said.

" ** _EXACTLY!",_** Present Mic yells ** _."The kid is too much of a good egg!"_**

Endeavor still keeps to his choice."Even so,it dosen't matter.A young mind like his can easily be tempted to crime."

"I dont think so.",says the doctor from earlier.

The doctor,who has short brown hair and a tall stature,and goes by Dr.Monotoshi,speaks up."Uh,if I may?"

Nezu looks to the doctor."Yes?"

"I took blood samples from our suspect,Izuku Midoriya,and I found something interesting." Going over to a projector,Dr.Monotoshi puts up a chart showing basic elements in Izuku's blood. "As you can all see,Mr.Midoriya has everything a doctor would expect in a patient's blood.Iron,Calcium,Selenuim.But the tests came back possitive on drugs."

"AH-HA!"Endeavor shouts."So the boy-"

"Let me finish.The test came back positive.But it's not the type of illegal drugs you would expect,like trigger.A few years back,a new drug was perfected by scientists that could help people,specifically trauma induced people and those in the force,erase tramatic memories.And here in the poor boy's system,is trace signs of that memory altering drug."

Dr.Monotoshi slides a file over to Nezu,who carefully goes over the contents.

"And further more,"the doctor continues,"when I tried to draw blood from Mr.Midoriya,he paniced and tried fighting back.Once I got what I needed and begin to leave,I notice a mark on the left side of boy's neck.And I realized that Izuku was introduced to the drug forcefully."

"This is all in expert opinion?",asked Eraserhead.

"Yes."

" **So**.",All Might said." **Could it be possible someone made Izuku rob the bank,with some sort of mind control quirk,and then when his usefulness was over,they gave him the drug so he wouldn't remember what he did?"**

"It's highly possible.Sophisticated Villians would definitly use something like this to bismerch U.A's name and hopefully get one of our own students in prision.",said Nezu.

" ** _Yoooo,that jacked up man_**!",said Mic.

"Indeed."

"I have an idea.",said Snipe.

"What is it?"

"What if we get a someone with a psychic or memory quirk,to try and help the kid remember what happened?"

"That's actually not a bad plan!I think we should try it.",Nezu decides,looking to the other people in the room."We should all chip in to look for someone with a a type of mental powered quirk.Then we will see what truly happened during Midoriya's time of absense."

After the meeting,everyone leaves to do their share of work.Endeavor leaves bitter and angry,believing that if he had have gotten rid of Midoriya,his son Shoto had a better chance at the #1 spot.

All Might,on the other hand,was somewhat releaved that maybe Midoriya didn't rob the bank willingly.The blonde hero walked into the jail room where Izuku was sleeping on the bed provided for him.Toshinori looked to his protege in silence.

'I will get you out,Young Midoriya.I will clear your name and find the truth no matter what it takes.'

 **Well,how was it?Let me know in a review.Also Follow and Fav.** ** _Peace and PLUS ULTRA!_**


	4. Meeting

In a dark room,where the only light was the dim glow of many monitor screens,Marrow sat in an impressive chair,one fit for a villian like himself.

His thoughts were on the subject of Izuku,who he now asleep in a jail cell.Using his hightech fly-cams,the grey haired teen kept his eyes on the screen,muttering about the next step in his plan.

Slipping through the door behind him,a fog or mist shaped like a person entered the room.The being had two holes shaped like eyes and levitated off the ground,not making a sound.

"What is it Hyomu?",Marrow asked,perfectly aware of the mist's pressence.

The fog spoke in a soft,smooth voice."Your motorcycle is ready.It's parked in the garage,prepped to go."

"Good.Thank you for telling me.Are you ready for tomorrow?"

"Of course,Zuga*.I've memorized the plan,so I'm good."

"Perfect.I appreciate your willingness to go through with the mission tommorow.You can go now."

Leaving the room,Marrow put on a black leather trench coat and a pair of fingerless gloves.Before closing the door to his viewing room,Marrow looked at the live feed of Izuku laying in bed one more time,smirked,and said to himself,"Soon,my knight and pawn.Soon..."

Jackson entered a large garage full of different vehicles,from normal cars to an armored assult truck.

Waiting for the zombie like teen was a lime green sports motorcycle,the keys in the ignition.

As the vehicled roared to life with it's driver in the seat,Marrow droved off into the night as the hidden door to his base garage closed behind him.Wearing a helmet with the visor up,Jackson sped around the city,taking a route to his much needed destination.

'This meeting might be a decider between my goal or the complete breakdown of the plan',the villian thought to himself.

His speed was a legal level,as to not draw attention to himself by police or any Pro Heroes.After 15 to 20 minutes of driving through the bustling city,out into the more isolated outskirts,Marrow stopped his motorcycle.

In front of him was a large barren field,surrounded by a giant cain link fence.In the middle of the field was a building,old and wore down.It looked abandoned,but Marrow knew better,thanks to info provided by his sneaky robots.

Hiding his bike in some shrubery,the teen walked up to the fence,took out a pair of large wire cutters,and cut himself in.Every step in the quiet,dark field was unsettling,as if someone was watching from the shadows.Marrow wasn't concerned with the miniscual fear inside him.He taught himself to no longer show fear or even let it grow within him.No weakness within.

Opening the door to the building,Jackson went inside and carefully walked along the dark rooms and corridors,as if knowing exactly where to go.He came across a flight of stairs and as Marrow listened closely,he could hear the faint traces of conversation.

Straightening his jacket and removing his gloves,Marrow walked down the stairs,and after a minute,light was seen.Marrow walked into a room that looked like a bar.Stading behind the counter,cleaning a glass with a cloth,was sharply dressed man made of black and purple mist.Three other people sat in the bar stools infront of him.One was a guy with faded light blue hair,with disebodied hands on his face and arms,who wore dark colored clothes.The second person was also a guy.He had both normal colored skin and purple,wrinkled colored flesh that seemed to be stappled open,especially under his eyes,giving the illusion he was tired.He had piercings and wore a black jacket and pants.The final person was a girl with faded blonde hair tied into a pair of messy buns.She wore a school sailor outfit underneath a sand colored sweater.Her yellowish cat-like eyes were strange,as she also had a blush present.

They all didn't notice Marrow at first because they were all focused on the t.v that hung in the corner of the room.On the screen was the shadowed form of a man,the upper reminates of his face gone,melted like a wax candle,with only his mouth remaining.

He spoke with a firm tone that demanded attention

"New members will join you soon enough.They show promise in they're quirks and will aid in...who is that?"

The people present in the room turned and locked eyes on Marrow,who was leaning against the bar counter.

"What!?An intruder!",yelled the blue haired Tomura Shigaraki.

Dabi,Toga and Kurogiri wasted no time in attacking the zombie-like Jackson.Dabi created his blue and black flames,while Toga went with her knife.Kurogiri tried using his mist on Marrow,but the teen had other ideas.

Toga went for a slash to the throat,but in the last second,Marrow leaned his head away,grabbed the bloodthirsty villian by the wrist,placing a hand to her stomach,and flipped her to the ground.Doing so knocked the air out of the girl.Marrow placed his foot to her neck,threatening to crush her windpipe.

Dabi tried scorching the grey haired teen but failed as Jackson ducked,knocked the legs from under the emitter quirk user,and pinned his arm to his back.Shigaraki made his move,reaching out his hand to crumble the intruder away.To his fear and surprise,a pair of light blue **gloves** shot out of Marrow's jacket,sliding on to Tomura's hands.Kurogiri shot four mist tendrils at Marrow but a spider-like robot the size of a backpack launched from nowhere,pinned the shadowy villian to a wall and prepped two blades to where Kurogiri's neck was.

" **Stop**."

The room went dead silent.The villians in the bar looked to their leader,All For One,with open ears.

"You.The one with the grey hair.Who are you?",he asked.

"Well,to put in simply,I'm like you all,though I refrain from using the word 'villian'."

Marrow released everyone from their threatening positions.The robot that was holding Kurogiri hostage let him go,jumping back to Marrow,where it attatched to his back like a backpack.

Marrow gave his apologies,saying he was simply defending himself.

"Now,that that's settled,back to the question before.Who are you,young man?"

Jackson sat back in a bar stool,keeping his eyes on All For One."You can call me Jackson Marrow,but I go by the alias Zuga.Nice to finally meet you sir.I'd hoped to get the chance to talk,along with your leauge."

"What do you want to speck about?If you went through the trouble of almost dying,then it must be important.I'm interested in what you have to say."

"But sir!Your going to let a complete stranger-"

"Tomura,I can tell he's one of us.I can see it in his eyes.They're seeded with the bloodlust of a villian.Let Kuga speck.You were saying?"

"I've come with a proposal.The way I see it,we can help each other,you know,you scrach my back,I scrach yours?I'm the leader of a special group,one growing in members and power.We have yet to have a name,but that's unimportant at the time being.You see,All For One sir,I have a personal vendetta against All Might.One that knows no limit."

"...Interesting.Continue."

"All Might,the supposed 'Symbol of Peace',was the cause of someone dear to me to die a agonizing death.Do any of you know about the Juyochi Building Fire from three years ago?"

"Yes.Two teens got caught in a fire inside of an abondon apartment.Only one of them made it out.",Kurogiri answered.

"And your aware the #1 hero was the one to respond to the inccident?",Marrow quizzed.

"He was the one to save the survivor.Said he couldn't reach the second kid.",Dabi responded.

"Well informed.I like that.You see,I was the one who was saved from the fire.And the other person was someone I held dear was the one who...didn't make it.That bastard left her behind,to burn in the flames and choke on the suffocating smoke.He was an arm's length of grabbing her,and he decided to take me instead,because the fire was too intense and the integrity of the building was failing.It's All Might's fault she's dead.While I spent time in jail for trespassing,I had time to let my rage build,and let my passion for spilling the hero's blood grow."

After that last sentence,Marrow shattered a drinking glass that was close to him.Looking to his hand,he apologized to Kurogiri for the mess.

"I am truly sorry for your loss.I can see now why you would want to kill the Symbol of Peace and take revenge.So you want to join forces to stop the hero cold,correct?"All For One asked.

"Yes sir."

"Mhmm...I believe it would be a smart decision.Alright,Mr.Marrow.The Leauge of Villians is now your ally,backing you up if need be.Now,what plans do you have for killing All Might?"

Marrow gave a creepy and toothy grin as he gave his response."Actually,I'm planning a mass breakout at the prisions holding any potential villians captive.In fact,I discovered something quite interesting in one of them and I think you'll be very happy with who it is."

Behind the hand on his face,Shigiraki's eyes narrowed."What are you talking about?"

"Hehehe.That's a **_suprise_**."

Marrow continued explaining his plan,saying that once enough villians are free,he plans to properley teach them how to really fight,instead of relying on their quirks so much.He plans to assemble an group strong enough to go against All Might,the Pro Heroes and the students of UA,strategically.

"Also,you are aware of Izuku Midoriya,right?He's an apprentice of All Might and the one of the three who beat the Hero Killer Stain.At the moment,he's resting in a jail cell.I framed him for that robbery that happened yesterday morning,hehehe.Midoriya is my best piece for getting at the Symbol of Peace and as long as I pull the boy's strings,well,it won't be long before something big happens."

"You've put a lot of thought into this,haven't you?Hahaha,I respect your thoroughness.I'd really like to see the outcome of all of this in the future.I must go now but if you need to discuss anything else,Marrow,talked to Kurogiri or Shigaraki and they'll patch you through to me.Have a good evening,everyone."

The television screen went black.The room was silent until Marrow chuckled,turning the heads of the three villians present.

"All For One is pretty nice.It's almost hard to believe that he's the founder of the Leauge."

"Just so were clear,just because All For One say's your little group is now one of us,it dosen't mean I like it.Do something I don't see is right and I'll make you literally **rot**.",the pale Tomura threatened,as he raised his hand and clutched it,to get his point across.

"I don't doubt it.I don't have a quirk,so defending myself would be difficult."

"Wait",Dabi said."Your Quirkless?"

"100%.But I make up for it with my ' _talents_ '."

Reaching into his jacket,the pale Jackson pulled out the same pair of light blue gloves that prevented Shigaraki from killing Marrow.He held them out,hoping the villian would take them.

"What the hell are those?",he hissed.

"Special gloves that deactivate your quirk so long as you wear them.I think they'll help with holding onto things you don't want to wreck.They have a special fuction that if you wanted the fingers of the gloves to vanish,the techno-infused fabric will do so.They'll also pretty fashionable.",Marrow explained."Call it a peace offering,a gift,so to show I'm on good terms."

The Decay Quirk user looked to the gloves with disstatse,to disguise the curiousity and intrest in his hidden red eyes.

"I'll leave 'em here.If you don't want them,then just leave them here."Jackson pulled out a business card from his jacket,holding it out with his index and ring finger.Shigaraki turned away,no longer wanting to converse with his new ally.

Kurogiri let out a sigh before grabbing the card himself.He looked to Marrow with his pupliess yellow eyes and thanked him for the unexpected visit.

With a nod,Marrow left the Leauge's base and drove back to his own.

Shigaraki was left alone in the now darkened bar,his acquaintances gone to bed.He sat at the counter with a glass of water set out infront of him,cold droplets streaking down the sides.He stared sharply at the glass with his crimson eyes,before looking to the gloves Marrow left behind,untouched from the same spot they've been.He slowly reached over and grabbed the gloves.He stared at them for a little while longer,before slipping them on his hands.He didn't believe Marrow about how the gloves could negate his quirk,but to the villians suprise,the pale blue gloves didn't fall into dust.Shigiraki then imagined how they would look fingerless,and yet again to his shock,the two leathery covers shifted into fingerless gloves.

He then imagined just two fingers uncovered and low and behold,the clothing responded.A grin appeared on Tomura's face as he grabbed the glass of water and chugged it down.He then walked out the now shadowed bar,heading to his room for sleep,a small smile still eatched in the villian's face.

Zuga is short for Zugaikotsu,which translates to skull in Japanese.It was a nickname Hyomu gave to Jackson when he first met him,because of how skull like the older teen is.

 **What did you think?Leave a review to let me know.Also Fav and Follow.**

 **Also I appreciate the love this stories getting,so thanks to everyone who likes this fic.**

 ** _PEACE AND PLUS ULTRA!_**


	5. Ice Assult

The following day after,the students of 1-A continued they're everyday routine,many of them were still shell shocked with the news of Midoriya.

Many of Izuku's former classmates were very worried for the well being of their green and black haired friend,the news of his arrest sweeping through the other classes.Monoma of 1-B was walking on a thin ice,as he was spewing terrible comments about Midoriya,stating how it was only a matter of time before he was gone.He almost inflicted the wrath of Uraraka,who was extreamly distraut with the happenings to her close friend.

As the lunch period arrived,most of the hero course students gathered at one table,discussing the current situation with Midoriya.

"I just can't really believe it.",Kirishima stated."Midoriya is such a nice guy and I can see how hard he works here.He was manly as hell,too."

"I know what you mean.",Kiminari said in between bites of food."The guy is way too good to do something like robbery."

"Even the nicest people can hide dark secrets.Do you think this was his first time commiting a crime?Or was has he been doing this before even coming to Yuuei?"

"I agreed with Tokoyami.Even someone like Izuku could hide something not bound to the law.",Momo stated.

"Uh,guys,I think we shouldn't,you know,make Uraraka more upset the she is now.",Sero stated,cocking his head towards the anti-gravity quirk user.

Ochako barely said anything to the group.Her eyes were dulled of there usual color and shine of happiness.She hardly touched her food and her slightly pale color had her classmates and friends worry.

Jirou nugged Uraraka with concern in her face.

"You alright?"

"Y-Yeah.I'm just still trying to wrap my head around this whole thing.I just still can't believe Deku of all people could do this!I mean,for all we know he could've been framed or something."

Iida put a hand under his chin and rubbed it in thought."Granted Midoriya has made few enemies,who could have the skill and planning to pull what happened a day ago?So far,from my knowledge,Midoriya hasn't caused someone with a shapeshifting quirk to appear and smear his name."

"Agreed,ribbit."

Kirishima tried to lighten up the current glomminess at the table.He put on his usual toothy grin and started giving everyone an idea.

"Come on,you guys!Would Izuku want us to get all down in the dumps?No!Let's try to be positive about this and support each other through this!And let's wish our luck to the muttering scamp!"

Mina put on a smirk and face of determination as she pumed her fist in the air."Kirishima's right!Midoriya,if he were here,would want us to power through!"

Iida fixed his glasses,which gave a dramatic reflection."I agree.Our friend would want us to keep our heads high and continue our best!"

"You know what?Let's visit Izuku after school.It would make him pretty happy to see us if we did!"

"Nice idea,Kiminari.",Todoroki stated.

"Then it's settled!After school,we head on over and give our support to Izuku!"

1-A cheered with their new mission to help out their friend,unaware of the chaos to come...

Hyomu was worked his way into the piping of the city,quickly taking lefts and rights all the way to U.A.The misty villian seeped through the vent of the school's basement,floating over the cold concrete.He looked over the room before going over to another vent,one of the many air ducts within the building.

He memorized the extremly kept secret blueprints of the school,knowing where to go no matter what.

Using his almost invisable eyes,Hyomu spotted what he wanted to see:a good portion of 1-A siting at a table.

A nonexsitant smile formed on the fog,as the villian became transparent and seeped into the lunch room.

The bell signaling the lunch period was over went off,as the classes started to leave for their next period.

Before any of the 1-A group could leave and as the last group left,the doors slammed shut.

"Uhhhh,what?"

"What's going on?"

The tempature in the entire room dropped.Frost started to form on the windows and the students could see their breathes.Everyone looked to Todoroki,but he was just as confused as everyone else,as he wasn't using his quirk.

A maniacal and dark laugh filled the room,a slight echo trailing it.

The students went on high alert,looking around for anyone that wasn't welcome.The cold increased,as soon the entire windows were frozen,darkening the lunch room,giving a blueish light.

"What in the hell is going on?!"

Kaminari's answer was a unseen force hit him,flinging him across the room,crashing into one of the tables,effectivly knocking him out.

The students all look in shock,trying to understand where the intruder was.The half and half quirk user decided to fight fire with fire(no pun intended).With a slam of his foot,he set a shock wave of icey mist in all directions.Then the students saw it.

An faint outline shape of a person stood near them to the left,3 yards away.

There were no features to speck of,except for two slanted holes,which were most likely the eyes.

"Well,well,well...",the mist said."You can see me.But It was bound to happen anyway."

" **Who the in the fuck are you**?!",Bakugo demands,sparks prepped for his attacks.

"Your **_reaper_**..."

With a wisk of his hand,Todoroki sends a wave of flash freezing ice towards the mist villian Hyomu,who barely has time to react before screaming,"Ha-Ha!Just what I wa-!"

A giant block of irregular ice was now in place of the villian.1-A eased up,as the threat was taken care of...not really.

A loud crack was heard,and all eyes shot to the ice.Giant cracks and fixtures formed before finally,the block exploded violently,sends shards of ice everywhere.

With a cast of flame,Todoroki melted the ice that would have potentially harmed,while Kirishima and Tokoyami shielded their classmates.The group of students looked and instead of a person shaped mist,there was an intimidating and terrifying sight.

*Standing at 8 feet tall was a giant living ice sculpture.With a skeletal body made of ice,it had a broad and bulky chest,ribs made of blueish-white ice.It's arms were long and lanky,with hands ending in a single spike.The ice monster's lower half was thin,the crude making of a pelvis connected to a thick yet sturdy spine.Two digigrade legs supported the monster,each foot ending with a spike like it's hands.

" **Now you've made it a lot eaiser to kill each of you**.",the ice giant said,an insect like head and mandibles moving to the voice it spoke.

"Good luck with that.",Kirishima said confidently.

The ice monster moved with a good amount of speed,bringing down it's skewer of a limb down at the hardening quirk user.With his arms crossed over his head,Kirishima held against the monster,his strength opposing the living ice.Dark Shadow darted around the redhead,swinging a widened hand and knocking Hyomu away.Recovering,the once mist villian changed his hands from a spike to four icicle fingers.Shooting the projectle darts,Hyomu got back up and made his charge.

Using his explosions,Bakugo shattering the barrage of leathl arrows.He gave a battle cry before going charging at the ice giant.Launching himself off the ground with a boom,he swung an explosion into the icey face of the villian.Reeling back in surprise,Hymou grabbed at his face,a large chunck missing.

"Not so tough are you,you frozen piece of shit!!"

" **I think I'll end you first**!"

With a swing aimed at him,Bakugo ducked swiftly,doging literal blades of frozen water." **You miserable twerp!Hold still!"**

'His large size makes him clumsy and with his upper torso so bulked the fuck up,he's top heavy.So all I need to do is keep evading his shitty attacks until I have a clear shot!'

Using her quirk,Uraraka levitated chunks of ice,which Kirishima and a suger induced Sato launched them at high velocity,hitting Hyomu with enough force to distract him.Bakugo made his move,jumping onto the ice villian's back,pelting him with intense explosions.Howls of pain echoed the lunchroom,as Hyomu's back lost a signifigated amount of mass.With a fling of his body,Kacchan was thrown back to his classmates.The son of Endevour made the last move.Raising his left hand,he jetted flames,creating a circle of fire around the villian.

" **No,no,no!Not thiiiiiiiiiiis** the living ice sculpture screamed.

He looked to his hands which now melting away into water.He screamed with utter pain as his entire body reverted back to it's liquid state,dripping down onto the floor and putting out the fire.The rooms sprinkler system activated,washing away most of the ice and completely extingushing the flame.

Just then,the teachers tore the door off it's hinges,as All Might,Eraserhead,Cementoss,Midnight and Present Mic stormed the room,looking around for the cause of emergency.

"What in the hell happened!?",Midnight exclaimed.

"V-Villian attack",Kaminari said rubbing the side of his temple as Asui and Jirou helped him up.

"How is that possible?The school's defenses have been online all this time!"

Momo and Tokoyami explained what happened,telling the Pros the villian had a mist quirk,allowing him to slip by undetected.In their battle with the said villian,his gas form solidifyed into an ice monster,which was formidable to say the least.

While the students and teachers further explained the event,a familiar mist seep out of the ground and went back into the vent it came from,quietly chuckling to itself.

 ***Hyomu's quirk allows him to absorb heat and makes him stronger in his gas form.When the temepture drops,his body condenses into a solid body,taking the form of a vicious monster made of literal ice.He was inspired by a monster movie I enjoyed called Artic Predator,who Hyomu is heavily based on the creature in the film.** **Anyways,what'd you think?Leave a review,fav and follow.** ** _PEACE AND PLUS ULTRA!_**


	6. Activated

Izuku's back was sore from his uncomfortable yet well deserved sleep.He looked around,shaking his head slowly.

'I though it was all a dream.Guess I was wrong.'

A guard arrives and gives Izuku his breakfast,which is plain to say the least.Chewing on his eggs,he got a big surprise waiting for him.Walking into the room where his cell was was just about everyone in class 1-A,except Bakugo,who kept to their idea of visiting Midoriya after school.

Izuku was in deep though while staring at his fork when his classmates entered the room.A tap of the bars was enough to gain the green and black haired boy's attention.Turning his head,Midoriya almost choked when he saw them.

"G-Guys!"

"Hello,Midoriya.It's really good to see you,despite your current situation.",Iida said,making his usual hand movements.

"It's kind of weird not hearing or seeing you in school,dude.",Kirishima stated.

"Yeah!Believe it or not,I kinda miss that muttering thing you always do."

"It truly is nice to see you.I hope they've treat you well here."

All while the sudents gave supporting and kind words to Izuku,Ochaco stared at the boy with furrowed brows.

"D-Deku..."

All talking was silenced as they students watched as Uraraka ran to the jail cell,put her arms between the bars and pull Midoriya into a hug as best she could.The stuttering mess of red that was currently Izuku brought smiles to everyone,as Uraraka slighty cried.She released her grip on the teen,before saying how worried he made everyone.

Izuku shook a little as his knees buckled under him,before he finally broke down into tears.For most of his life in the past,people would bully or abuse Midoriya,when he was still quirkless.Now,the boy had people other then his mother and All Might who cared about him,to ask how he was,so see if he was okay.He was eternally greatful for his classmates,who stared at the boy's burst of emotion.

"Uhmm,eh Midoriya,you alright?"

The boy looked up to his peers with flooded eyes."Y-Y-Yeah.I-I'm fine.It's just,I k-knew you guys cared but I didn't know you cared this much."

Warm smiles formed on everyone.

"So how i-is it at U.A?"

"'Bout the same,except for the fact we were attack in the cafeteria by so villian.Bastard got through the security system by slipping by as mist or something.",explained Kaminari.

"Villian attack?Well from how almost all of you are here,I can assume no one was hurt."

"Bakugo isn't here because he said and I quote,'Why should I care about that little shit Deku?'"

"Mmm,same old Kacchan."

A police officer came into the room and told everyone visiting hours were over.With sad faces,Midoriya's classmates waved and gave goodbyes.Ochacko was the only one to stay behind a bit,looking back at her good friend.

'I hope he get's out of here..."

The Anti-Gravity Quirk user was unaware that her silent prayer was about to be answered.

Sitting in his control room,Marrow watched as a girl with a rounded face and short brown hair left the cell room where his pawn and knight was residing.He smirked as he watched intently at Izuku,his bloodshot eyes staring.

Pressing a button on the armrest of his chair,Marrow spoke into a microphone headset,before talking through a mini speaker in Midoriya's cell.

"You have loyal friends Midoriya."

On the screen,the green haired boy looked around paniced.Through the headset,Marrow heard what Izuku was saying.

"W-What?Who's there?"

"No one special.Just one thing I have to say to you before I go.Break out and go beserk.But don't kill anyone. **Hell Crisis**."

At the sound of the those last two words,the inheritor of One For All's face went blank.No emotion was in his face and no humanity was in the teen's emerald eyes.Izuku turned his head to one of the walls in his cell.He stepped up to it and with a single 5% punch,made the wall explode.

Leaping out,Midoriya was in an alley.He looked his right and with a single bound,was in the streets of the city,outside that police station.Many citizens looked to the boy with stares and confusion.But it all turned to fear and panic.

The teenager let out a primal scream,but to everyone within earshot,it sounded like a roar.With mindless rage,Izuku smashed a parked car,sending it flying.People started running away,as Midoriya slamed his fists down onto the pavement,creating a spider webed craper as a result.With One For All corsing through him,buildings were damaged,cars were flipped and people were injured.

A small boy fell trying to run away,calling out to his parents to help.As his cries were made,Izuku looked in his direction and marched right towards him.With a growl to show his presence,the young child turned to see eye to eye with Izuku.He was now crying in fear,shilding himself from whatever was to happen to him.But nothing happened.

The boy dared look and his relief,Izuku's punch wasn't aimed at him,but for the building behind him and as rubble fell,the green haired rampager was thrown several feet away.

Midoriya arose from his downed state,drenched in water.He shook it off and looked to who would dare challange him.And to his surprise,the Pro Heroes Death Arms,Kumi Woods,Backdraft and Mt.Lady stood,ready to defeat the villian infront of them.

"Halt Villian!Surrender now or face us!",Kamui Woods commanded.

" **Grrrrrrr**..."

"Have it your way.Mt.Lady!Restrain him!",Backdraft ordered.

"You got it!"

Growing to her giant size,the heroine grabbed Izuku before he could resist.Squirming like a wild lizard in the grasp of a predator,Mt.Lady celebrated her capture.But she didn't notice Midoriya wriggled an arm free.And with a 5% smash,he broke Mt.Lady's wrist.She screams in pain as she releases a beserk Midoriya,who lands safely.

Izuku charged at the other heroes,who went on the offensive.

Death Arms stepped forward,a threw a punch.With his small stature,Izuku was fast and more nimble.With small but powerful punches,the boy made his attacks on the Pro he was up against.Death Arms grabbed ahold of Midoriya,but his fist met with the hero's face.Rubbing his jaw,the hero gave a cold glare to Izuku.With a charge and battle cry,the Pro collided punches with his opponent,who forced themselves to stand their ground.Green lightning like energy and red glowing lines appeared all over the boy,who grew in power.

With clenched teeth and dialated eyes,Izuku roared out a new smash.

" ** _ANNIALATOR SMAAAASH_**!!!!!"

With a final swing,Death Arms was overwealmed,and was sent flying several meters away.He landed into a vehicle,completly collapsing it.He was still,before struggling to get back up from the assult.

"T-This kid...he's so strong."

"Then let's give it try,Kamui.",Backdraft commented.

"With plessure."

Backdraft summonded water from a near by water hydrant,and used it to try and distract Izuku while Kamui Woods used his branches to try and retrain Izuku long enough for back up to arrive.

Mt.Lady,even with an broken wrist,attempted to help.She reach for Izuku,in a more catious approch,but with a powerful quirk on his side,the green haired boy dodged her attempts at capture.With a single smash,he snapped the heroine's ankle.With a howl,Mt.Lady collapsed into the street,groaning in pain.A swarm of wooden branches surronds Midoriya,trapping him.For extra measure,Backdraft commanded the mass of water around the boy and added prassure,adding to the vice-like grip.

Even with 5%,getting was now extreamly difficult.So now it was a gamble,but Izuku had to go to 10 maybe 11%.

Channeling One For All,energy and power flowed through.With Full Cowl,Izuku started shaking violently.

"What is he doing!?"

"Don't know,but be careful."

"Breaker...",Izuku mumbled.

"What did you say?"

" ** _BREAKER SMAAAAASH_**!!!!!"

An explosion of wood and water ensued.Kamui and Backdraft were thrown back from the raw power Izuku unleashed.

Looking at the downed heroes,Izuku furrowed his brow before scoffing in distaste.

As he walked away,he was met yet another road block.

Dropping from the roof of a building was Eraserhead and Present Mic.Midnight followed and Endevour was last.

Standing infront of Izuku was most of his old teachers and someone Izuku,even in a controled state,hated very much.

Izuku now faces more trouble against heroes of high caliber.

 **Hell Crisis is the codeword Marrow uses to activate Izuku.With Beserker,Midoriya goes apeshit,and trashes anything and everything,restrictions only given by his ****master.Izuku's codename is Hero Breaker.**

 **What did you guy's think?Let me know in a review.Also leave a Fav and Follow.** ** _PEACE AND PLUS ULTRA!_**


	7. Next Phase

Izuku stared at the four Pros ahead of him.His dark hair hung over his eyes,thanks to Backdraft's hydrokinesis.The mattered hair covered both of his eyes,but it didn't stop them from somehow glowing slighty.

Aizawa stared at his former student with tired eyes.In his mind,deep down,he was shocked.Once a well mannered,kind hearted boy,was now a mindless rampager.

"Midoriya."

Izuku growled.

"I'm asking you.Please stop this and let us help you.Your not right and your going to kill someone if you continue.",the eraser pro said.

"...Fuu...",the teenager started to say.

Present Mic joined." ** _What is it,man?You can talk to us!"_** "Fuuuuuck...yooou.Fuuck you.Fuck...you...all."

"Hold your tounge,boy!",Endeavor shouted."I've always had a feeling about you,ever since the Sports Festival.Now the truth is in front of me,seen with my own eyes."

The 9th weilder shot a look at the fire Pro,one filled with rage,bloodlust and absolute primal ferocity.

It was enough to catch Endeavor off guard,he halted his approch to Izuku,his eyes wide.Soon enough,the pro clenched his teeth and charged at Izuku.

"ENDEAVOR WAIT!"

"GAAAAAH!!!"

With a blast of flames,the firey hero sought to try and injury Izuku enough for him to be weakened.But to his shock,the teen wasn't there.Then a sharp pain was felt in his back.Turning around,Endeavor saw Izuku but only for a second.Before Midoriya could throw a punch,a familiar cloth snaked aroung his fist and upper forearm.

With a powerful pull,Eraserhead brought Izuku to him and his partners.

Effortlessly,Aizawa wrapped Izuku up,pinning his arms to his body.The green haired boy struggled against his bonds,growling and snapping at the air like an animal.

"Go tend to the other Pros and any citizens.I'll take care of Midoriya."

 ** _"You got it!"_**

Present Mic called to Endeavor,as the loud Pro went after him to aid in getting the others medical attention.

Aizawa looked down to Midoriya,who was now still,his head lowered and staring at the ground.Midnight looked concerned as she kneelted down so her eyes matched Izuku's."Poor kid.",she stated."I really wonder what's happened to him."

Eraserhead nodded."His behavior changed in a heartbeat.I've seen how Izuku acts but this?This is completly unnatural."

"Agreed.Want me to knock him out?",the 18 hero offered.

"Yeah.Better to be safe then sorry."

Midnight released her sleep gas in a small quantity,the sent of it reaching the 9th inheritor's nose.Aizawa felt his scarf go slack as Midoriya sucummed to unconsciousness.With a exhale,the eraser hero went to pick up Izuku to hoist him over his shoulder.

But the hero made a grave mistake.

He lossened the only thing holding Izuku down.

With a shock wave of power,the duo of pros were sent flying several feet away.

No free,Midoriya started to sprint away to find someplace else to cause more mayham.

A bullet exited the teen leg,who in turn screamed in pain.

Turning to who fired,yet even more obstecles;Snipe,Cementoss,Vlad King,and All Might.

Roaring with fury,Midoriya started to hurridly limp away,blood pouring down his leg and staing his torn pants.

 **"YOUNG MIDORIYA,STOP!"** ,All Might calls out.

Izuku pauses,before looking to his former mentor."All Might..."

 **"Yes,it is me Midoriya.Please cease this.I know you don't to cause anymore harm!Please-"**

"You die...soon..."

Before the Symbol of Peace can react,a black and purple portal appears underneath Izuku who falls through it and vanishes.

Falling into the bar where the Leauge uses as their hideout,Izuku instantly jumps and starts surveying his surrondings.Kurogiri,Shigaraki,Dabi and Toga are present alongside Marrow,who drinks some soda with one leg croosed over the other,and elbow leaned on the counter.

"King...",Midoriya mumbles.

Marrow smirks as he takes a sip of his sugery drink."Nice to see you again,Midoriya.Nice work out there."

The other three villians tensed as they saw Izuku,aware that he was still a wannabe hero even if he was under control.Marrow saw how the green haired boy's presence was making everyone so he explained.

"No need to be on edge everbody.Izuku is 100% under my order no matter what."

"How are you able to keep him under control?",Kurogiri asked curiously.

"A robot the size of an period at the end of a sentence is currently sitting in the very center of the boy's brain.It controls section that regulate emotion,memory,bodily funtions,etc."

"Impressive."

"Thank you."Marrow looked into Izuku's eyes before commanding,"Come here."

Limping towards his master in a hunched posture,Midoriya stopped in front of him.With no retaliation,Jackson pulled on Izuku's hair,forcing his head up.

"Izuku no longer responds to pain as much as before and he dosen't fight back against me unless I say so.He does whatever I tell him,like a true pawn.He is my valuble piece in killing All Might.Not only that,but in a fight,the robot in his head over produces adrenaline,making him even faster and stronger then before,as well as an increase in stamina."

"He's like a little minion that will help in defeating a boss.",Shigaraki says,grinning.

"Exactly.He's already put three Pro Heroes in the hospital by now from what I saw on my phone.Granted I ordered him not to hurt anyone,but I did expect him to defend himself.I appreciate brining him here,Kurogiri.Thank you for that by the way."

"No problem.",the mist villian replyed.

"So...",Dabi said.

"So what?"

"What you planning next?"

"Oh,right.Next step is Operation Break Out.In two days I will release villians from their imprisionment and recruit them for my side.The Leauge is welcome to have some of your own if you want.",Marrow explains and offers.

"I wouldn't mind at all.",the Decay Quirk user responds.

Toga being the person she is,asks Marrow if she can "play" with Izuku for a bit.The latter says no,stating he's already already lost alot of blood.Kurogiri opens a portal,and giving a good afternoon,Marrow and Izuku enter,coming into the base of operations for the quirkless Jackson and his crusade.

 **What'd you guys think?Let me know in the reviews and leave a Fav and Follow.**

 **Next chapter I will introduce some of Marrow's entourage.Once they are established,at the end of said chapter will give more insight of Marrows friends.**

 ** _PEACE AND PLUS ULTRA!_**


	8. Introductions

The first thing Izuku saw was the apparent opening to a warehouse.Crates and forklifts were scattered around the wide and spaceious area.There were people all around,some with very apparent quirks,some using them for their jobs.

Marrow was greeted to people who walked by.The zombie look-alike seemed to be searching for someone specific among the crowd,as he started asking around for some called Takakuro.

Someone pointed out where Takakuro was,and with that,Marrow along with Izuku walked for a bit before stopping.Looking up,Marrow spotted a small house like structure in the thick beams and rafters of the warehouse.

"Kuro,please come down here for a moment!"

Gliding down from the ceiling was a womanly person.Her Quirk was a Mutation type,based on the feathers and bird features adoring the girl's body.

The one know as Takakuro was a girl of average height,a few inches taller then Izuku.She had feathers and fluff that were shades of brown,and in some areas,spots of black and white.A ring of white fluff encircled the sides of her shoulders,going around the back and contecting near the top of her bust,leaving the top of her shoulders,collerbone area and neck exposed.Kuro wore a one piece skin tight suit,which showed off her voluptuous shape.From the knees down were a pair of owl/hawk legs,each of the four scaly toes ending in a solid black hook.Kuro's head was like a fusion of owl and hawk,her head taking a 'V' shape,a small cluster of large feathers near the nape of her neck on both sides.Her eyes were large and intimidating,the outer area black while a trio of inner rings made the pupils,each yellow,orange and then red.A mouth was present but unless you could get a closer look,and because of the color,Takakuro looked like she had a small beck.

The girl spoke with a smooth and calm voice,similar in tone to Izuku's fomer peer,Momo Yaoyorozu,but with a slightly higher pitch.

"Nice to see you again,Mar.See you brought back our recruit.He looks like shit."

"Yes,I know.He was wounded by that cowboy wannabe in his escape from custody.Could you please get Midoriya some medical attention.By my count,he should pass out in the next 30 seconds."

"Sure."

Picking up a very pale Izuku with her versitile feet,Takakuro flew off.

Marrow watched until he could no longer see the two.When they were gone,the calculating villian walked off to take care of other work.

xxxxx

Midoriya layed on his back as two people took care of the boy's bullet wound.One was a woman in her early 20's with blue eyes and dark velvet hair.Next to her was a guy in his mid teens with purple eyes and dark blue hair,styled with the back well kept,while the front had thick bands of hair,drooping over the guy's left eye.

"The wound will close up in a few minutes.",said the girl.

"Good.Boss wants this guy rested and ready for the the breakout in a few days."

Izuku watched them,still in a unnatural state.The woman put down a pair of medical tweezers down on a metal tray,the tips covered in blood.A bullet layed next to it,coated in the same liquid.

The young woman then gave her leave once her job was done.

The teen with purple eyes looked at Izuku before smirking."You can talk freely 'ya know."

"...Thank you.",Midoriya responded.

"Heh-heh.No problem.Names Burittsu."

"Izuku Midoriya.But you can call me Deku."

Standing up,Burittsu held out his hand,which Deku took.

With a slight limp,Midoriya found his leg no longer had pain and was clear of any scar.

"She has a healing quirk,huh?"

"Yup.Chiryozu's quirk works almost instantly.And it runs on fat,so it's easy to store up.It's on par with Recovery Girl if you think about it."

"I see."

"Alright then.Follow me so I can show you your room.After that we'll get you so food and you'll get to meet the team.A warning though.Death Adder is gonna be a little aggresive but he'll warm up to you."

Burittsu lead the way through the extremly large and maze like facility.Room after room was shown off.Their were the rooms for members of Marrow's entourage,which were customized to an individuals liking.The labs where gadgets,tools and weapons were made which were crafted by the apparently intelligent type villains.A cafeteria,bathrooms,showers,training area,and all sorts of places were provided for everyone.

Arriving to Izuku's new room,Burittsu opened the door and let Midoriya walk by.The room was plain to say the least.A bed raised from the floor was present,a nice space underneath with a desk and lamp.Near by was a dresser and chair with a t.v on a stand.

"You can do whatever you want to it as long as it dosen't bother anyone else.",the purple eyed teen."After you eat and meet everyone,just tell me what you like to add and I'll go out and shop for 'em."

The 9th weilder followed Burittsu to the cafeteria,where a nice meal was provided.Forgetting his manners,Deku ate like no tommorow,as he was starving after burning through calories from his tangle with the heroes.Plus having lost so much blood from a gunshot really takes a lot out of a person.While Midoriya ate,with Burittsu sitting in front of him at a table,the pale Marrow walked in,followed by five other individuals.

The first person was Takakuro.Next to her was the masked girl Yumi,who wore a simple blue shirt and skirt.Following was a guy with giant red and black centipedes crawling all over his face,his yellowed eyes sleek and focused.Judging from the how his shirt was moving,it looked like he had more 'friends' crawling around.After that there were two more guys.One looked to have no eyes whatsoever,but his giant and visous looking teeth were pretty clear.He had smooth ash black skin,with strange grooves and indents in it.The guy was tall and wore a long sleeved shirt,with black pants.His arms were elongated,the same with his fingers,which ended with a sharp point.

The other guy had a stocky yet slim build.He had sand colored eyes,his pupils wide slits.Scaly skin with bands of rusty red,dull brown and black were present.A long and thick tail curled and swayed in the air,moving with it's basic motions.His mouth also was shaped like a snake,long and creepy,almost as if he's smiling.The guy's serpentine head was shaped like an broad arrowhead,a sign that the type of snake he was was venomous.A slick forked tounge shoot out of his mouth from time to time,further showing off his already snake based Mutation Quirk.He wore a sleeveless shirt and camo shorts,giving a tough guy vibe.

"Midoriya!",Marrow shouted."Good to see your healed.I assume your room is suitiable?"

A nod was the green haired boy's answer.

"Good.While you finish up your food,let me introduce you to my closest friends and my best team members.Go ahead,guys."

"Misiki Takakuro.Nice to meet you Midoriya."

"M-My name i-is Yumi Utarua.",said the blue eyed girl,with a nervous and cute voice.

"Deki Desukurora.But call me Deki.",said the centiede Quirk user,with a normal aloof voice.

"Uka Kamisoriha",spoke the sharp toothed person,with a serious yet calm voice.

"...Quna Shinohebi.",said the serpent in a cold and reluctent tone.

"Nice to meet you all.Izuku Midoriya."

Deki looked to Izuku before explaining they knew who he was.

"So what are your guys Quirks?Even though my weaker half isn't active,my curiosity for learning Quirks is still alive."

Takakuro gave a soft 'Hmmph' before explaing her quirk first."My quirk is Raptor.I have the physical abilites of a predatory bird of prey;the basic stuff.Fast and silent flying,talons,eyesight."

"My quirk is Scolependra.I can control centpedes and can see what they see.I also have gained intense strength,a venomous bite and can squeeze through small spaces."

"S-Siren i-is m-my quirk.Besides the snake/dog heads I have,my singing can hypnotize anyone,but it works the best on guys.",explained Yumi.

"Slender is my quirk.I have a strong bite,my claws are lethal and my thin body make me look like that one scary story on the internet.When no one is looking I can teleport and distort cameras."

"My quirk is Death Adder.Gives me the apperence and abilites of a Death Adder snake,one of the most dangerous in the world."

"Those are pretty cool.Once I can write it down,I could help you guys better improve them.",Izuku said.

"Why in the flying fuck should I listen to what you have to say about my quirk?",Quna said aggressively.

Marrow diffused the snake before he could say anything else.Once Midoriya was finished eating he excused himself from the group,stating he should get some rest.As he walked away,he could feel the burning stare he was getting from Shinohebi.The weilder of One For All shook it off,metally replaying what Burittsu said to him.'Death Adder will warm up you.'

"I sure as hell hope so."

xxxxx

 **Name:** **Satski Burittsu**

 **Villian Name:Digiblitz**

 **Quirk:** (tba)

 **Bio:** (tba)

 **Name:Misiki Takakuro**

 **Villain Name:Raptus**

 **Quirk:Raptor**

 **Bio:** (tba)

 **Name:Yumi Utarua**

 **Villian Name:Scylla**

 **Quirk:Siren**

 **Bio:** (tba)

 **Name:Deki Desukurora**

 **Villian Name:** **Inverdius**

 **Quirk:Scolependra**

 **Bio:** (tba)

 **Name:Uka Kamisoriha**

 **Villian Name:Void**

 **Quirk:Slender**

 **Bio:** (tba)

 **Name:Quna Shinohebi**

 **Villian Name:Death Adder**

 **Quirk:Death Adder**

 **Bio:** (tba)

 **These are going to be the focal point characters in Marrow's team.In future chapters,I will show hints at each characters backstory and they're relation to Marrow and how or what made them join the still unnamed group Marrow leads**.

 _Marrow:You know what?_

 _Clockwrite:Gah!What the hell are you doing here?_

 _Marrow:Asking for help...duh.In a Review,give a name for the faction of villians I lead.My creator will choose a name and will give honorable mention to the winning name's creator.I appreciate it if anyone helps.(Leans in whispering)Clocks isn't very good at coming up with names._

 _Clockwrite:Oi.Fuck off.It's hard coming up with names._

 _Marrow:Mmmm...question.How in the hell does my name make sense?Marrow is the shit inside bones,yet I don't have a quirk that even relates to that._

 _Clockwrite:It's a fake name!Your real one will be introduced later on.Chill out_ _,like for real..._

 _Marrow:Btw,am I going to be shipped with someone?_

 _Clockwrite:Maybe.I'm think maybe Toga._

 _Marrow:Oooooo!I actually kinda like her.She seems kinda cut_ e.

 _Clockwrite_ _:No promises bud._

 **Anyways,hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.Please Fav and Follow my story.Like Marrow said before,please help give a name for his group,he'd like it very much.If you have questions,feel free to ask.**

 ** _PEACE AND PLUS ULTRA!!!!_**


	9. Yumi's Origin

_Her life was perfect.She had a perfect house,a perfect school,friends,parents.Everything was amazing.But their was one problem.Yumi was a late bloomer.At the age of 14,Yumi had a Quirk,yet it had not manifested.Her mother had a singing quirk while her father had a quirk that gave him shark attributes.She was excited no less as to what her quirk was.A enchanting voice like her beautiful mother?Or a shark quirk like her handsome father?Or maybe even both.One day,her quirk manifested during school.And it was a terrifying fusion of both quirks._

 _The day was normal as always.Routine was kept the same but when History class rolled up,Yumi felt a little sick.She excused herself from class to be on the safe side.While she stared at her reflection,her skin altered.From a flawless normal tone to a purplish blue/black skin.It was slick and wet,slimy even.She panicked but it didn't stop their.Her normal teeth were replaced with triangular blades like a shark.Her tounge became long and tubular.Her legs dissloved away,flesh and bone sheeding off as six long tentecles writhed about,growing mouths that soon grew teeth.Yumi suddenly couldn't breath.She saw that gills appeared at her sides,pulsating with a need for water.Yumi was horrifyed.Her once beautiful body and face,gone.Now replaced with a disgusting mishmash of her parents quirks.All she could down was scream and cry.She emotionaly broke down,tearing her hair out,newborn anxiety and stress suddenly smashing her down like a sack of bricks.What would people think?What would her parents think?She didn't want to find out.Slipping through the bathroom window,Yumi dissapeared._

 _After her dissaperance,her parents and friends went to the police.But no luck.Because of her newly aquired quirk,no one would immediatley recognize the once perfect girl._

 _She feed off the food she found or was given to her by people she used her quirk on.She lived in a by the ocean,at a beach once filled with trash.Living under a pier sucked but it wasn't so bad.Whenever Yumi was bored or just sad.She sang.Her voice more attractive then anything.Anyone near by,especially boys,were enchanted and did whatever Yumi asked.Most noteably,giving her food.She even asked for a mask,one to hide her face as she couldn't stand someone looking at her anymore.But one day her life changed.One day when the sky was darkened by a coming rain,she watched the ocean.She heard a sound,one very familiar.Someone walking on the beach.To her suprise,a boy a year or so older then her appeared.He had grey hair with frosted tips and stormy silver eyes.He was slighty pale,but handsome nonetheless.She retreated back into the recesses of the peir,scared."You don't have to be scared.I'm here to help you."_

 _"How?"_

 _"I'm looking for people to help me with something important.If you agree to help,I can give you a place to live.It will be warm,shealtered,and you can eat three times a day."_

 _"If I saw yes...what is it you need help on?"_

 _"I have this...personal problem with the number 1 hero.He did something that deely hurt me,and caused someone else to suffer."_

 _"Your...a villain?"_

 _"I don't really like that word but in a way."_

 _"I-I...I can't help you.I don't want to be labled as a villain."_

 _"But here's the thing.No one will know who you are.You wear that mask...to hide your belief that your ugly,right?Your wrong."The boy reached over and tried to take Yumi's mask,but she slapped it away."D-Don't..."_

 _"Please.Let me see your face."_

 _"I-."_

 _"I dosen't matter.Even with that mask,I can tell your a very beautiful girl.A guy would be lucky to date you."_

 _The comment made Yumi fluster.She looked away shyly,metally weighing how true the boy's statement was."Like I said.Work for me,you benifit.It will get a little exreame,I'm telling you now.I understand if you say no.Though I won't leave you here in the cold.I'll still give you a place to live.""I...I...I-ll d-do it."_

 _A nice and warm smile formed on the boy's lips."I feel like you and me can be friends."_

xxxx

 **There it is.The origin of Yumi** **and how she met Marrow.More origins will be revealed inbetween the main story if a chapter focuses more on a character.**

 **Please Review,Fav and Follow.**

 ** _PEACE AND PLUS ULTRA!!!_**


	10. Wake of the Missing

All Might impatiantly walked back and forth in front of Nezu and the other Pros to addresss the earlier situation with Midoriya's breakout and rampage.

 **"His eyes...they were nothing like how they usually were.They were so...dead.Like he was alive outside but inside..."**

"I understand how this must affect you All Might.",Nezu says.

"Midoriya was getting a boost not only from his quirk but from apperently adrenaline too.But what was strange about it is the fact Izuku would have run out of it.But he kept going.",Aizawa explained."And the portal he escaped from.I've seen it before.It belongs to one of the villians from the USJ Inncident.So we can now assume that the Leauge is involved."

"Mmm.",Nezu hummed."We must be on high alert from now on.Any type of sighting of Midoriya must be responded to immediatly and with caution.As long as he's with the villians,we must be careful."Nezu stated,finishing up the meeting.

Later on All Might walked home in his deflated state,all the while he kept replaying the scene in his head.'You die...soon.'Those words somehow sent a chill up the #1 hero's spine.The fact his succsesor said that to him and so coldly too.Izuku wasn't the same,Toshinori was sure.The young lad's personality was completly shifted,like his mind and soul was twisted by some dark and evil force.All For One is surely capable of this but all of the events so far seem...strange.

The deflated hero's thoughts were with him all the way to his apartment,unaware a certain zombie look-alike was watching.

xxxx

Inko Midoriya was completly destroyed emotionally.Stacks of tissue paper littered her living room,her eyes puffy and red from the amount of crying she's done.Mitsuki,being the good friend she was,checked in on the lone mother to see how she's been coping with the situation involving her son.First he is arrested for robbery,goes on a rampage after he breaks out of jail and is now missing?Any parent would be devestated.

Still sniffiling,the worried mother heard a slight knock on her door.Trying her best to clean herself up,Inko got up and answered.

At her door was a pale older teenager with well kept grey hair and silver eyes.He wore a black overcoat,dress pants amd slick black shoes.He had a warm freindly smile,though she's never meet the boy before.

"Can I help you?"

"Hi!Is Midoriya home?I'd like to talk to him."

Inko was somewhat surprised.She knew her son had gained friends at U.A but he never mentioned this boy,not that her memory could recall.

"Uh,no,he's...going to be away for awhile."Those words seemed to burn the woman's throat with pain,Inko unable to cry because he had done so already,far too much.

"I see.Oh,just so you know,I'm a friend of his,though we've only just recently met.I'm Zuga Yokomi."

This name was fake of course,as Marrow knew have many faces can keep your ass safe in his line of work.

"Inko Midoriya.Nice to meet you,Yokomi.Please come in."

Stepping inside of the apartment,Marrow looked around the simple little home.He'd seen it many times as he installed cameras like the ones in the jail.He had to keep tabs on his pawn somehow.

"You have a wonderful home,Mrs.Midoriya.",Marrow commented.

"Why thank you.Would you like a cup of tea?I have some brewing about now."

"No thank you,I appreciate the offer.Tell me,do you know where is Izuku?I've tried contacting him but no reply."

"(Sigh)Yokomi have you watched the news lately?"

"No,haven't had the chance.I've been busy with something important so I couldn't spare some time."

"I see.I'll catch you up then.",the mother told her visiter.

Inko then went on to explain everything that has transpired,though Jackson knew everything as he was responsible for the whole thing.While recounting everything,the woman started crying.Watching his pawn's mother cry so much for her son,Marrow felt...guilty.A sharp thin pain ached his heart,as his brows furrowed in pity and sadness.He knew this type of pain but in a much worse form as he also knew what it felt like to suffer for a loved one.It hurt to see Inko pain so much to have her son back and Marrow almost felt the need to at least have woman hold her son again.

But he's already come so far.It was too late to fix tear which he made in the fabric of this world and the people in it.Mustering what he learned to push out fear,he did the same with his guilt.

Inko's eyes flooded with torrent of tears.But she slowly looked up as she felt a hand on her shoulder.Marrow had a steeled face but his eyes seemed hurt,filled with pain.

"Mrs.Midoriya...I'm so sorry you have to endure this.I hope Izuku comes back home."

Without another word,Marrow leaves the Midoriya residence,leaving behind a recovered Inko,who stares as he visitor leaves just as quickly as he arrived.

Walking down the hallway of the apartment building,Marrow's mind wanders to the possibilites of what he will do once his mission is done.

"Oi,dipshit.",a voice called out.

Turning his head,Marrow makes eye contact with one his obstecles in killing All Might:Katsuki Bakugo,now leaning on the frame of his apartment door with his arms crossed.

The explosive blonde has his usual frown and killer red eyes,which glare daggers at Marrow who responds with a questionable yes.

"Why'd you come out of the the fucker Deku's home,hmm?",Bakugo asks

"Oh,you must be Kacchan.Midoriya talks highly of you."

"Not what I want to hear.I'll say it again;why the fuck are you here?"

"I came looking for Midoriya but from what his mother told me,I'm not going to seeing him anytime soon."

"And why do you care about the little shit?You a friend or something?",Bakugo questions.

"Yes,you could say that.We met recently but we are already solid.I came because I was worried about-"

"Cut the bullshit.Deku's never mentioned anything 'bout you,so why in the hell do you care about him?"

"I told you already.We're friends.Now if you would please-"

Marrow's phone rings from his pocket.

Taking it out,he answers as he walks away.

"Oi,I ain't done talking to you,dipshit!"

A wave of his hand was Marrow's response as he turns a corner and out of the line of sight.

"That guy...",Katsuki mumbles as a small boom goes off in his clenched hand."Gonna have to keep an eye out."

xxxx

Zuga Yokomi is a alias Marrow uses whenever he's in public,as to not draw eyes.

 **What'd you think?Please leave a Review,Fav and Follow.**

 ** _PEACE AND PLUS ULTRA!!!!_**


	11. Training

Lying on the ground staring at the ceiling was Izuku,still under the control of Marrow.Even with extended stamina thanks to surplus adrenaline,it has a limit one way or another.

Burittsu came into Midoriya's field of vision wearing a tank top and shorts.

"Come one,mate.You may be mind controled but that isn't an excuse to skip out on training."

"I understand."

Marrow had ordered that Izuku be trained by each of the members of the Sekai no Kaikaku Squadren,or SNK Squad,to prepare for the mass breakout planned tomorrow.Izuku discovered there were two other members and when he asked Marrow where were they,he said they were on a mission and wouldn't return till later.

"Well,try again."

For the past hour,Midoriya was tasked with trying to catch Burittsu.The problem is that one of the abilites of Burittsu's quirk allowed him to travel digitally into any device near by.

With the floors littered with laptops and phones,that seemed impossible.

With a streak of purple and blue,the purpled eyed teen dissapeared into a phone.With a tired sigh,Izuku prepared himself for his fight.

Stepping carefully between the many devices,Izuku looked all around him for the tell tale sign of his friend's transportation between places.

 _Flash._

There it was.

 _Swoosh._

 _'That's e on...'_

Burittsu appears out of nowhere and knees Midoriya in the back,effectivly knocking him down.While on all fours,Izuku rolls out of the way as the digital villain tries to stomp down on the fallen trainee.Channeling 5% into his arm,the green haired boy flicks his finger,creating a burst of air pressure that sends Burittsu flying back.Catching himself after a few tumbles,the purple eyed villain sprinted foward at his target.

Izuku expected Burittsu but he was caught off guard when the teen faked him out by flinching to the left but truly going to the right and diving into a phone.

"Damn it..."

Now stepping around a minefield,Midoriya hightened his perceptions.He heard a crack of electricity.Then another.And another.A sharp kick knocked the air out of his lungs,but before he could react,his attacker hid again.Not looking,a kick was struck at the green haired boy's back.Then at the back his knees which brought him in a kneeling position.This constant onsluaght kept going,one after another.

Burittsu went for the same method of hit-and-run.Jump out,hit Izuku,dissapear.This process of attacking would leave opponents weakened and when the moments right,he would land the final blow.

Groaning in frustration and pain,Midoriya had...flashbacks.

 _1 year ago..._

 _"Your nothing but a worthless piece of shit Deku."_

 _Midoriya was on his hands and knees.As the torrent of rain spilled across the city,the quirkless teen was in a miserable state.His school uniform was filthy and he had burns and scraches on his arms and face._

 _Bakugo stood over him with clutched hands and a stern and malicious look on his face."You want to be a hero?What a fucking joke you are!I've told you.Give up.A quirkless shit like you will never be on the same level as me.So why don't go home and bitch about it?"_

 _The explosive blond walked away,leaving a distraught and hurt Izuku,the green haired boy gave small pitiful wimpers.And with a whip of his head towards the sky,he gave a scream full of misery and anguish._

 _Present time..._

With an activation of Full Cowling,Midoriya turned around and caught Burittsu's foot just in time before it could land on his head.

Realization gripped the blue haired villain as he barely had time to say two words.

"Oh shit..."

With a swing of a charged arm,the digi villain was sent flying.Recovering from another toss,Burittsu tried to jump into a device but Izuku wasn't having it.With a an earthquake inducing stomp of a foot,a wave of energy pushed every laptop and phone across the room and out of the opponents reach.

With a paniced look on his face and beads of sweat rolling down the side of his head,the teen looked to see that Izuku was different.An opposing aura of malice surronded Izuku as was the color of One For All.Instead of the normal green it was a darker shade,boardering to near black.

With speed that he couldn't possibly track,Burittsu was face to face with his opponent.Grabbing the purple eyed villain by the wrist and placing a hand on his chest,Midoriya flipped Burittsu onto his back with a loud and painful thud.

Powering down and breathing heavily,Izuku turned around to the sound of clapping.

Marrow stood at the observation area clapping his hands with a smirk on his face.

"Well done,Midoriya.I'm impressed at what you did.Granted I've seen your fight before,but this was pretty good.You used your quirk to make sure your opponent didn't have anyplace to run and hide.",Marrow complimented.

"Thank you sir.",Izuku responded,as he bowed.

"Burittsu,you alright?",the zombie look-alike asked.

A slow thumbs up was a satisfying answer.

"Good.Tomarrow is the day of Operation Recruiter,so make sure your all ready.Granted I expect hiccups to happen but the less the better."Marrow shrugged his shouders at the last of those words.

"Right."

"Perfect.Now go take a load off,Midoriya.You've earned it."

As their leader left,the green haired teen walked over to his digital quirked teammate and offered a hand.

"Let's go.I have some catching up to do with something."

 **End of the True Enemy Arc**

xxxx

Name:Satski Burittsu

Villian Name:Digiblitz

Quirk: **Digitizer**

 **With it,Burittsu can travel through any device that has connection to the digital world.He can also trap people or objects inside special cards that were made specificaly for his quirk.Emitter Type.**

Bio:(tba)

Name:Misiki Takakuro

Villain Name:Raptus

 **Gives Misiki the apperance and abilites of birds of prey.Mutation Type.**

Quirk:Raptor

Bio:(tba)

Name:Yumi Utarua

Villian Name:Scylla

Quirk:Siren

 **With it,Yumi can hypnotis anyone,but it works the best on guys.It also gives her six creature like heads at the end of her tentecles,which replace her legs.Emitter Type**

Bio:(tba)

Name:Deki Desukurora

Villian Name:Inverdibus

Quirk:Scolependra

 **He can fit through small spaces,can move at fast speeds,is flexible and has a venomous bite.Can control centipedes and see what they see.Mutation Type.**

Bio:(tba)

Name:Uka Kamisoriha

Villian Name:Void

Quirk:Slender

 **Gives user increased stamina,strength,speed and intellect**. **Interfers with any type of recording device and electronics.Can also teleport short distances when no one is l** **oo** **king.Emitter type.**

Bio:(tba)

Name:Quna Shinohebi

Villian Name:Death Adder

Quirk:Death Adder

 **Gives the user the apperance of a Death Adder snake.Venom,speed,stealth,flexiblity and strength.** **Mutation type.**

Bio:(tba)

xxxx

 **Hope you enjoyed this chaper.Sorry if it's been awhile.School and writing block got in the way :P**

 **Please leave a Review,Fav,and Follow**

 _Marrow:So...?_

 _Clockwrite:What?_

 _Marrow:Am I going with Toga or naw?_

 _Clockwrite:...Yeah,screw it.I'll build on your relationship in future chapters._

 _Marrow:Good.I've been waiting to get it on~!_

 _Clockwrite:...Wtf is wrong with you...?_

 ** _ANYWAYS,PEACE AND PLUS ULTRA!!!!_**


	12. Announcment

**Hey guys.I just want to let you know that Will of A Villain will be a break for a little while. No,I'm not giving up on it.** **I have an important exam coming up and I will need some to time off to focus on that.I also need some time to get ideas together too.I'm hoping that around next week I'll have something done,not sure what day though.** **Anyways,if I do have something before what I said then whatever.But I appreciate the attention this story has gotten,even though it is small,I freaking love it.** **But yeah.Maybe next week will be a new chapter.See you guys whenever and don't forget:** ** _PEACE AND PLUS ULTRA!!!_**


	13. Operation Breakout Part 1

**I realized to better organize this story,I'll have chapters made into Arc's,which I'll update past chapters with the Arc names.First chapter to Chapter 11 is the True Enemy Arc.This chapter onward will be the Breakout Arc.I'm hoping to make this chapter and the next longer then the past ones and to add cliff hangers at the end as to keep you guys guesting.Hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

 **Breakout Arc**

xxxx

Marrow stood in his room shirtless.Layed out on his bed was a set of gear and clothes.

Marrow's room was a normal looking one.A bed sat in the center with the headrest against the wall.A side table with a lamp sat next to the bed while a dresser sat near by.A flat screen t.v was installed into his wall.Posters of various movies and bands were hung across the walls of the villain leader's room(he's still a teen ya know).Hanging on the back of the door was a dart board with a picture of All Might in the center,complete with various knives and other sharp throwing objects stuck dead on in the board,with the pro's head as the bulls-eye.

Out on Marrow's bed was a black vest with pockets in different places,a light weight carbon fiber high resistance vest.Next to it were a pair of glove like gauntlets.The gloves had lines of glowing red going through them,along with small wires and what appeared to be pistons underneath the fabric.On the floor were boots that had a style like the gloves.A belt with pockets full of tools and gadgets sat next to the vest.And a strange brace,one shaped like a spine,was next to it.

Marrow gave a sigh to calm himself.Today was the day Operation Breakout was to be put into effect.The day Marrow and his team break into Tarturus and recruit the baddest villians for his cause while simultaneously breaking into the normal prisons to get some lesser villains as backup.

Flexing his scarred back,Marrow put on his white dress shirt and then the body armor.He rolled up the sleeves above the elbow and then slid on the gauntlets,flexing his fingers to make sure he was comfortable.He then put on the high tech boots which fit perfectly as he a little test stomp.Picking up the spine brace,Jackson lowered in onto his back before pressing the top base,which was on the nape of his neck.With a cruel hiss,the metallic spine connected to his back.With a flick of his wrist,the villain put on a black trench coat as a final touch.

Walking over to his bathroom,the quirkless teen grabbed a bottle of hair dye and poured the fluid into his hair.After a quick scrub,Marrow now had faded blonde strands.Opening a cabinet,he then opened a container which had two colored contact lenses,which were green and had slited pupils.

With a final crack of his neck,Marrow looked in his mirror before giving a satisfied smirk and leaving his room.

xxxx

Waiting in the base's hanger was the fully assembled SNK Squad.Each one was dressed perfectly for their mission,alongside other villains.

Takakuro wore her one piece suit but it had a gold accent through it.

Yumi wore a smooth cotton shirt with a long sleeve on her right arm but sleeveless on the left.The shirt stopped above her naval while a short leather jacket on top with a wave design intergrated into it was her lasting look.A simple black skirt was a complete look along with her white mask.

Burittsu wore a purple,violet and blue jacket with a t-shirt underneath that casually said 'Bite Me'.A pair of silver sneakers and ripped jeans were his choice of clothing along with a pair of wireless headphones and a belt with a large pocket on it.

Deki wore an oversized black shirt and velvet red cargo pants with sharp yellow stripes going through it.

Uka had dark grey muscle shirt with the sleeves ripped off and wore a pair of grey shorts with a white and red zigzag pattern in it.

Quna's choice of fashion was very biker like.He wore a rust red and yellowish leather jacket with an appropriate snake design on the back.A pair of tight jeans and high top steel toed boots were an added astetic.A bandana was nicely wrapped around the snake's neck.

There were also two new people in the group.

One was a male that looked to be 16 years of age and had a stoic and handsome face.He had long brown hair that was tied into a small bun and autum orange eyes with the pupils in the shape of an 'X' with a circle going around it.He was a little tall as well.Slung over his shoulder was a high quality bow with quiver full of black arrows.He wore light body armor,a dark green jacket and dark brown pants with combat boots to match.

Next to him was a girl as tall as 6 feet 11 inches.She had long snow white hair with small traces of brown and blood red eyes.She had very angular and sharp features,something similar to Marrow but more feminine.She wore clothing similar to the boy next to her but less of it.Her expression was a stone-faced one and the air around her was strangly animalistic and cold.

Marrow walked into the hanger where his teammates all looked to him,a few with smirks on their faces.

The boy with the bow and arrow walked up to the zombie look-alike and the two teens exchanged a fist bump.

"Nice to see you Jack."

"Same here,Ian.I trust that you and your sister's mission was successful?"

"Yup."

"Perfect."The villain patriarch walked passed the bowman now named Ian and stood infront of his team.The group understood that they needed to quiet down,so they did.

With a deep breath,Marrow began his speech.

"Okay everyone,today is a very important day.In a few minutes,two teams will go to two different prisons.Team A will go to the normal prison and release the more street type villains and try to recruit them for our cause.Team B will get the more difficult task;we're to break in and release the baddest villains from Tartarus,the most secure and damn near inescapable prison in Japan."

"Before our mission,we will make a stop by the base for the League and discuss our plan with them.One the members there has a very useful quirk which will be our transport to and from the prisons.Once the mission is complete,we will take a little time to rest."

Burittsu spoke up to voice a question."Hey dude,ain't Izuku coming with a us?"

"Actually yes.He is currently with the other villains waiting on us."The zombie look-alike looked to Ian and the white haired girl,who was most likely his sister."You have yet to meet him,you two."

Taking a phone from his pocket,Marrow pressed on a number in the contact list.Waiting,he heard someone answer.

 _"Yes?"_

Kurogiri,we're ready."

 _"Alright then,give me a moment."_

A minute later,a purple and black portal opened infront of the SNK Squad.The group entered and within an instant,they were all at the hidden bar that was the hideout for the League.

The blue haired Shigaraki was sitting on one of the bar stools while Kurogiri cleaned a shot glass.Toga and Dabi were sitting at a table while the controlled Izuku was in a crouched posture in the corner of the room.

The One For All user's villain costume was similar to his hero one but there were some differences.Instead of the light green with white stripes going down the sides,the colors was a faded black with a jagged pattern in red,mimicing ribs.Midoriya also wore black and red sneakers as well as a mask that covered his mouth and nose,which had triangular sharp teeth as a design.

Marrow gave his introduction before introducing his team to the Leauge members.

"Quite the friends you have,Marrow.",Kurogiri commented.

"Are they any good?",the Decay Quirk user stated rudely and blandly.

"Any good?Shigaraki,my team is trained in multiple areas of combat.I taught them how to move in silence and in the shadows and have the intellect to boot.I've push them to their limits and now they are ready to tear the hero society to fucking pieces.Anything you'd like to add?",Marrow explains with confidence,a smug look on his face.

"...No."

"Good.Now if any of you don't mind,I'd like to explain the plan on how we're getting into the prisons."

"Prisons?",Dabi questions."Your breaking into more then one?"

"Yup.",Burittsi answers.

"Well then let's hear it.",Shigaraki asks,a grin streched on his face,which pokes out from behind the hand on his face,creeping out some members of the SNK Squad.

"The plan is this:two teams will be sent to different jails,one is the city's basic prison and the other...is Tartaurs."

Dabi and Tomura also choke on their drinks while Himiko and Kurogiri look in shock at the silver eyed Marrow.

"Are you fucking insane!?Tartaurs!?The most well guarded,most secure prison in all of Japan,if not the world?!"

"Yes.Luckily my plan will make it the first time a sucsessful escape happens.Anyway...Team A will consist of Quna,Izuku and Deki,led by Taka.They will break into Musutafu Prison and free the more low level villains and criminals.A number of them are there because of your,sorry about saying this,sorry excuse of an attack on the USJ,so there are no doubt a lot of villains wanting a piece of heroes.Team B will be me,Ian,Jenny,Burittsu and Yumi and we will handle Tartarus.Burittsu and Yumi have quirks that will be essential to getting into the prison.Burittsu will use his quirk and travel into the jail's digital mainframe.From there,he'll use this oppurtunity to lure whatever guards there are away from the P.A system."

"Me,Ian and Jenny will get Yumi to the intercom where she will then use her quirk to deal with the guards and other personel.From there I'll reveal more of my plan.Shigaraki."

The call of his name suprises the blue haired villain."What?"

"I need you on this mission because there's a prisoner who apparently only listens to you,so I need you with my team."

"...Wait a minute.Only one thing comes to mind when you said that-"

"Yes.Your black beast Nomu is currently being held in Tartarus.The police and heroes don't know he's really some kind of mindless creature and assumed he was some lackey villain,they decided to lock him up considering he almost killed All Might.",Marrow explained.

Tomura's eyes were basically bulging out of their sockets.His prized weapon against All Might was not truly lost.From what he saw when the Symbol Of Peace launched a final punch into Nomu,he though the hero blasted him into space.Once the news set in,the Decay-Quirk user grew a terrifying grin,one seathing in anticipation and excitment.

"Then what are we waiting for!"

A smirk formed on Marrow's thin lips,as he knew that finding out his prized monster was no longer lost would make Tomura very happy.Now for everything to be put in effect.

"Kurogiri,would you please send me and my friends a mile away from the Tartaurs property.Send the other half to the prison."

"I don't know where Tartarus is so I can't-"

"160 degress east,30 degress north.The prison is located on a small island several miles off the coast of Tokyo."

Kurogiri's eyes widened at that information.He knew Marrow was intelligent but to know exactly where the most secure island in Japan is?He thanked whatever higher power that was listening that Jackson wasn't a hero or a UA student.

Another swerling portal opened,and with a nod to Team A,Marrow's group passed through the portal.

xxxx

Miles from the mainland,Kurogiri's portal opened up and from it Team B made their presence,where they landed in the middle of the ocean.While the team knew they whould land in water,Tomura was more then suprised.He falied around panicing,thinking he was going to drown.

With a roll of his eyes,Jackson ordered Jenny to pick up Shigaraki and have him piggyback on her.

"What(gasp)the fuck!?Why are are we in the middle of the damn ocean!?"

"There isn't anywhere to land that dosen't involve us getting spotted and shot at.So apologies if you can't stand the water.",the silver eyed villain explained.

Once the handy villain was safe,Team B began to swim.

After 20 minutes of paddling,the group locked eyes with their destination.

An island bordered by massive concrete and steel walls,topped by barbed wire and floodlights,with guard towers on every corner sat in the ocean.A bridge that connected the island to a smaller isle with a helicopter,plane and boat dock.Over all the place looked like a goverment testing facility then a prison.But it still didn't make the whole scene intimidating and forboding.

Guards carrying rifles patroled the bridge,surveying the area for anything out of the ordinary.

Marrow observed the area infront of him,taking consideration into what he saw.Pressing a button on his glove,Jackson raised him arm out of the water.

"What are you doing?"

"You don't see it but a hologram that makes us look like drift wood and garbage is the only thing protecting us from enemy eyes.Now everyone,stay quiet.Unless you want them to pop a cap in your ass."

The group slowly paddled they're way closer to the island prison,heading towards a decent looking cavity in the rocky cliff.

But a floodlight landing on them made the whole group freeze.

"Shit.",Tomura hissed,a sweat drop appearing on his head.

The group was carried by the waves the water,which better sold that they were actually debris in the ocean.And because of it,the blinding light moved on and off the group.

Team B moved faster to the shallow cave to avoid another encounter with the floodlight.Finally making land fall the group helped eachother out of the salty water and into the damp cave.

Shigaraki stood back and attempted to dry himself off but was suprised to find he was already dry.

Ian was next to him and explained that they all were wearing a device that blocks out water by attaching to the body so close you don't even know it's on.

The Decay villain was kind of shocked.When he first meet Marrow he didn't like him at all.But his 'gift' that were the nano tech gloves,made the villain a very tiny bit excepting of the new ally.But to find out that this guy,some nobody with a grudge against All Might,has such high caliber tech and team members?Shigaraki was furious deep down that some no-name group was outshining the Leauge of Villains.But for the time being,he had to play along to get Nomu back and get some new recruits.

The team got to work in making checks to their gear to make sure it worked,as faulty equipment would led to disaster on this mission.

Shigaraki wore his normal attire along with his hoodie.He was as giddy as a child who found out their favorite toy was found,fingers tapping his legs excitidly.

"Alright",Marrow started."Team A,you hear me?"

From a communicator in his ear,Jackson got a response from Taka."Hear ya loud and clear."

"Good.Remember the plan on your half and everything will be fine.Contact me if they're are any problems or to varify progress."

"Gottcha.Over and out."

"Alright Team B,let's roll."

Moving with silence,the group looked out to see that the sun had finally dissapeared from the sky.Perfect stealth oppurtunity.With expert skill,Marrow scaled the cliff above him.Looking from side to side he gave the signal to move up.

Jenny,Ian's sister,showed off her quirk.A Transformation type.The girl grew to twice her size,from 6 feet to a stagarring 8 feet.The size growth forced her to bend down a crouch but her quirk wasn't finished.From both sides of her temple she grew a set of antlers as her arms extended in length and her fingers and toes becoming bony and pointed.Out of nowhere,a deer skull materialized over the girl's face like a mask,and from the black sockets of said skull were a pair of glowing red eyes.Finally,her legs became digigrade,like a dog or more appropriately,a deer.

With her elongated limbs,Jenny grabbed her brother and Shigaraki and scaled the wall in a mere 2 seconds.The other followed suite,walking cautiously along the _very_ thin ledge,a concrete wall behind them and the now freezing black ocean below them,jagged rocks looming.

The group arrived to where they needed to be.Using one hand,Marrow cut the grading on a large sewage pipe that spilled over into the ocean,the smell undescribable.Reaching into a pocket,the villain leader took out a mini blowtorch,and with it he cut the bars on the pipe.He carfully place the metal in a place where it wouldn't make a sound.

Team B filed into the pipe,many pulling up their shirt or other clothing to defend against the smell.Once everyone was in,Jackson took one last look back and crawled in with his friends.

As he took out a bright glowstick,he mentally thought of what was to come.

' _If we go on as planned,I'll be two steps closer to finishing you of,Toshinori.And I'll make you pay..."_

xxxx

 **HOLY CRAP THAT TOOK LONGER THEN I EXPECTED.**

 _Marrow:Well duh.You needed a break so you could get ideas._

 _Clockwrite:Still...Well whatever.Good news!Exam was completed and now that I have the summer off,I can write more of this story!_

 _Marrow:Perfect!Now question._

 _Clockwrite:What?_

 _Marrow:Am I fucking Toga or nah?_

 _Clockwrite:..._

 _Marrow:..._

 _Clockwrite:..._

 ** _PEACE AND PLUS ULTRA!!!_**


	14. Operation Breakout Part 2:Lower Levels

**I'm sorry guys if this chapter is way over do.I was enjoying my freedom from hell(school).But I hope you stick with me.Again,apologies.Anyways on with the story!** **xxxx**

 **Seconds before Team B left for Tartarus.**

 **Miles from Mustafu,outskirts of Mustafu** **Prison**

Team A teleported to a desolate looking area.Dirt,bushes and very few trees grew in the field that the villains stood in.Some distance away were the glowing lights of the city,as the sun was now setting beyond the horizon,a simple orange ball droppings past the mountains in the far distance.

Takakuro walked ahead of her team a bit and looked around,and by using her enhanced vision,spotted the prison a mile or so away.

Uka stood next to her,with a unreadable face because of his lack of eyes and oversized teeth.

"We good to go?",he asked in a calm voice.

"Yeah.Marrow wants us to wait for a bit.He'll contact us once he reaches Tartarus,so we can just chill here.But please.Don't make any loud noises or anything that will draw attention.Quna I'm looking at you."

With 160 spin of her head,Taka locked eyes with the fearful snake Quirked teen,who eyes were comedically bulging out of their sockets as a sweatdrop appear on his head.

"No matter how many times you do that,it never fucking fails at creeping me the fuck out.",he states in a slightly panic-ky tone,his voice a bit higher pitch due to fear.

"Good."

The group sat down in a more covered spot,one with a large rock formation that covered them.Taking out a tablet,Deki began to type frantickly about before turning it over to his friends and teammates.

"Okay so this is a blueprint of the multiple levels of the jail along with schedules and plans for any and all personal within.Top floor is more for the guards,maintenance,and warden.Second is for lower level criminals,like thieves,vandals,etc.Third level are middle type bad guys.Assault,stalking,high deal thefts,whatever.Fourth floor and below are serious offenders.I'm talking about murderers,rapists,arsonists,terrorists,black market dealers and gang leaders.West wing of the ground level floor is solitary confinement.North wing is cafeteria and nearby,the courtyard.Now Marrow told me about what to so-"

 _"Team A,you hear me?"_

"Speck of the devil...",Quna mumbled.

From her communicator,Takakuro replied to the voice of Jackson.

"Hear ya loud and clear."

 _"Good.Remember the plan on your half and everything will be fine.Contact me if there are any problems or to verify progress."_

"Gotcha.Over and out."

"He made it?"

"Seems like it."

Deki cleared his voice and regained everyone's attention.

"Anyway,here's the plan:using my quirk,I'll send a small group of centipedes to the prison,where they will then enter the air duct system.They will undo the the vent covers and thus allowing us entry.From their,they will gnaw at the the security system wires.While maintenance is busy figuring out the problem,my other centipedes will march over into the central air distribution unit,and from the pieces they carry,I can have them build a sleep canister and distribute a sleep gas throughout the prison.While the guards are passed out,the prisoners will be wide awake,thanks to a pill given to them by the wonderful Toga.From there we have completed a good 90% of the mission.The rest is up to us."

"What's the other 10?"

"Getting control of the main control room,waiting for the gas and convincing the prisoners to join Marrow.It could become difficult and we have orders to take care of those who will refuse and rat us out."

"Good."

Taka rose from her seated position and looked over her group."Alright,you all know the plan.Let's move with as much silence as possible and we'll get this over in a flash.Now let's rock."

 **xxxx**

Moving through the undergrowth of the prison property,a small army of centipedes crawled their way to the prison like a mass wave of trains.Each centipede carried an individual piece of technology that will be used in the near future.

The mass of arthropods crawled their way to the prison walls and began to scale them with no problem,and thanks to their small size,they were unnoticed by any guards or other personnel.

Once of the roof,the centipedes crawled across the graveled roof and slipped into the vent system.

Taking the necessary routes,the minibeasts arrived to the main intersection of the ventilation system that distributes all air throughout the jail.

Once in the room needed,the multi-legged creatures put the pieces they carried together,and before long they was a canister type device completed.Three centipedes marched forward and put in two tablet pills into the canister and it wasn't long before a light blueish gas was in the device,ready to be released.

Once their work was done,a few centipedes broke off from the rest and began to head to a different location.

 **xxxx**

An impatient Quna began to fiddle with the metal zipper on his jacket,a stern and annoyed look on his scaly face.

"How much longer?"

"Deki?",Taka asked.

"5...4...3...2...1."With a finger gun,the Emitter Type Quirk User directed to the prison,some of it's lights flickering before finally powering off.

"Go."

The team of villains sped across the terrain,before the avian girl took off with Midoriya in her talons.

Landing without a sound onto a steel runway,the two looked out for any prison guards as Quna and Deki crawled over the stone walls with little effort thanks to their quirks.

Before the lights came back on the group nodded to each other before splitting up to find a place to wait.

 **xxxx**

In a different section of the facility,two maintenance workers were fixing the wiring that was chewed threw by the centipedes from earlier,who watched the two men as they sent a signal with their antenna.

 **xxxx**

Quna was hidden within a vent above central control,Deku alongside him with a blank expression on his face as they watched and waited.

The room was large enough to house twelve people,most of which were surveying cameras,systems and the wellbeing of the prison.The others were guards stationed outside by the door and one person seemed to be the warden,a man of normal height with slick brown hair and blue eyes who wore a simple black suit,dress pants and dress shoes.

The man monitored the observants on the computers and system screens,a serious look on his face.

"Anything?",he asked with a firm voice.

"No sir,nothing.Got word from maintenance,said the wires were chewed by rats."

"Alright then.Have a few guards patrol each section of the building just to be safe."

"Yes sir."

 **xxxx**

Takakuro and Quna waited in the constant shadows of the upper support rafters of the inside of the main prison cell block,watching intently for the signs of the knockout gas.

Quietly,the snake Mutant began conversation."What do plan to do once this is over?"

"What do mean?",the bird girl replied,not taking her eyes off of what was going on below.

"I mean this mission.Something as big as two breakouts is going to be massive.No doubt we're going to stay quiet for a little while till it's safe enough to move on.What do you plan to do in the meantime?"

"...I'm going to visit my mom."A small wisp sorrow was in that sentence and Quna could feel it.

"Oh yeah.How's she doing anyway?"

"Pretty good.My dad and me have been chipping in to help her get better and she's showing signs of improvement.Doctors say she'll be able to be on her own in a couple of months."

"That's pretty great...you know you can introduce me and the others to your family right?It's not like we're going to-"

"Quiet.It's time."

 **xxxx**

Within the recess of the buildings air distribution unit,the gas canister let out the bluish haze with a hiss as the gas was quickly spread throughout the prison.

 **xxxx**

With the duo that was Deki and Izuku,the two watched as the personal in the control room began to lose their sense of awareness,heads bobbing from side to side as if everyone was drunk.

"The gas is in effect.",the centipede covered villain whispered.

Within a few minutes,guards,maintenance worker,and warden all dropped into a deep sleep.

Dropping from their cover in the vents,the two teenagers carefully checked that everyone was unconscious.

Once that was done,Deki got to work opening the upper level cells,where his companions waited.

 **xxxx**

The prisoners cautiously walked out of their cells,confused on who sent them free.

Their thoughts and questions were answered by Takakuro who announced her voice.

"Attention."

All eyes shot to her,ears open.

"Prisoners.You all have been released by my team because we require your services in our mission.Who here follows the words and belief of the Hero Killer Stain?"

Almost every prisoner rose their hands,some reluctant while others did it in a heartbeat.

"Good.Those who follow his words that fake heroes should be killed,step forward.Those who don't believe in his ideals stay where you are."

"Oi why should we listen to you?",a prisoner yelled.

"Because if you don't,I won't hesitate to either leave you behind or slice your jugular with my claws."

That threat silenced the criminal and those who also thought the same.

"Anyway,I have been sent here to gather those who wish to live in a world where no one will be hurt by the bad choices of heroes.No doubt many of you became villains because of reasons and causes outside of your control and have been punished for it.You.The one with purple and green hair.Why are you a criminal?"

A man as young as twenty was frozen on the spot for being call out and so,stuttered with his explanation.

"I-I robbed s-some people so I could p-pay for some medicine for my brother but when I tried to help some guy who was hurt,a hero thought I did it.After that I got caught and was labeled a bad guy."

Narrowing her large eyes,Kuro continued her speech."See?A simple man attempting to help someone was thrown in prison because of a hero's poor choice.Because of this,my boss wants to change the world.We may end up being treated and called villains but what we're doing will change the world for the better.So I ask you,will you help us?"

There was some whispers but in the end everyone agreed."Yeah"

"I couldn't hear you!Say it louder!"

"Yeah!"

"Again!"

" **YEAH**!"

A chorus of cheers ensued as everyone clapped and whistled for the raised spirits.

Meanwhile,the avian based quirked girl gave a satisfied smirk.

"Looks like we got recruits.",Quna mumbled under his breath.

 **xxxx**

 **Holy moly.Alright we got that out of the way and sorry if anyone was expecting fights.I promise there will be some next chapter so stay tuned!**

 _Marrow:Ah,thank god!I just want to say thanks to anyone and everyone who supports and enjoys this story.I know that Will Of A Villain isn't a top tier ff but keep in mind this is my creator's second story.He's still growing._

 **Appreciate the words Mar.**

Marrow _:(gives thumbs up)_

 **If you enjoyed,Fav,Follow and Review.**

 **PEACE AND PLUS ULTRA!!!**


	15. Operation Breakout Part (09-18 19:10:20)

**Guys I'm so sorry I've been on a unannounced hiatus.I have no excuse except that I simply felt uninspired for awhile so please forgive the late update.Anyways let's continue.**

xxxx

 ** _Tartarus,Several Miles from Japan..._**

Slipping through the sewer system of the island hell prison,Team B walked in careful silence through the metal tunnel,shallow sewage water passing by all of their feet,the only sound being the activity above and quiet splashing of footsteps through water.

Coming to an intersection of two tunnels,the group stopped.Marrow walked ahead up front while looking in both directions,glow stick in hand.

"From here we split up.",he explained casually."Ian,Burittsu,Yumi,go left.Me and the others will go right.You all know your rolls,so let's kick ass."

From there,the groups broke off down their own separate tunnels.

As Marrow's group trekked through the disgusting waste line,he pondered on how Team B was doing,hoping everything was going alright.

Even if he is considered evil by modern society,it doesn't mean Jackson is heartless.If it came down to it,he would take a bullet for anyone of his friends no matter what and would take the blame for any sort of heat on his comrades.While he seems menacing to his enemies or those who threaten him,Marrow is in fact a loving and kind person and would gladly help a random stranger on the street.Even though he is a criminal,the part of him that still dreamed of being a hero is still in him.

"Marr,we're here."

Jenny's voiced snapped the squad leader from his thoughts.Looking up,Jackson registered the grate above him,fluorescent light shining through the thin metal bars.

With a satisfied smirk,the villain leader opened a pocket on his belt and revealed a long tubular device.The main body was built like a flashlight while a long flexible wire with a camera on the end of it was on top.

Using the snake camera,Marrow slipped it through the floor grate and viewed what was above him.

'Main basement room.Cleaning supplies,tools,generators for the prison.Multiple cameras on the corners of the room...no one present...good.'

Reeling back the camera,Jackson looked back to his group.

"Alright here's the deal:there are two cameras in the basement above us.We are going to wait for the signal Ian will give me.When he does,we're moving out so we can access the cells.Understood?"

"Why don't we just go to the cells and let me disintegrate them?",Tomura hissed behind his hand mask.

"Because.If we rush in with no real plan,we'd be captured or killed on sight.It's better for the authorities to guess who was behind the breakout rather then have actual faces."

The Decay villain's silence was then enough of a reply.

Slowly moving the grate,Marrow pulled out a small device and with a few taps the screen,he replaced the live footage with a loop of the basement free of anyone to be spotted.

Ascending up into the basement,Marrow help Jenny and Shigaraki up from below.

"We're waiting here till we have the all clear from the others.Till then we chill.",explained the quirkless criminal.

xxxx

 _With Ian,Burittsu and Yumi…_

The three villains slipped between the halls of the facility,undetected thanks to Marrow.

Burittsu used his digital power and traveled through the Tartarus mainframe.

Hoping to and fro cyberspace,the digital villain made his way to the control center of the worse-the death-sentence prison.From there,unbenounced to the security team monitoring the cameras and prisoners,the neon haired teen took control of every device connected to the island's system.With a mental smirk,Burittsu allowed his other teammates through airlock doors and warning them of any guards patrolling the halls.

Slipping undetected the whole way,Ian and Yumi waited outside the control room door.

The guards on duty never noticed Yumi slither into the room and quietly sung her hypnotizing chorus.Immediately,the four guards turned to the Siren Quirk user and listened to her instructions.

"All of you,close your eyes..."

Doing as they were told,Ian walked in and knocked them all out with a chop to the nape.

Stylishly gliding across the room in the rolling chair,the Magnify Quirked teen spoke into his communicator.

"Mar,we have control."

"Good.You know what to do."

Burittsu turned on the PA system and watched the magic happen.

Ian slipped in his earbuds and blasted his Porno Graffiti remix.

Marrow and his entourage also plugged their ears for the symphony to come.

As the hypnotic singer drew her mouth closer to the microphone,the door to the control room opened.

"Hey Gon,you want some coffee or-"

The female guard with orange eyes and brown hair was a deer in headlights,staring at the two villains face to face.

Awkward silence filled the tense air,a thick suffocating tension present.

The female guard slowly backed up and then darted down the hall but she didn't get very far.

Sliding out of the control room in a kneeling position,Ian fired a single black arrow which pierced the woman's shoulder.Within seconds the woman slowed down and finally stopped,dropping to the floor unconscious.

After dragging the woman into the control room,Ian removed the arrow in her shoulder,clean it and placed it back into his quiver.

With that little problem taken care of,Yumi gave a nod and finally spoke into the PA system.

"H-Hello?May I have everyone's attention please."

The girls voiced caused every guard within the building and its perimeter to open their ears.

"(Ahem)."

With a slow start,Utarua sung with her beautiful voice,putting everyone who heard it under her spell.Every guard,maintenance worker,janitor and even the warden were now stone faced,their minds blank.

"Now everyone...sleep."

The sounds of bodies hitting the floor echoed through the entire island facility,and with a job well done,Burittsu assumed his physical form.

"Nice job Yumi.You did amazing."

The aquatic girl blushed at the comment and thanked her friend and teammate.

With his earpiece,Ian notified Jackson and his group that their side of the job was complete.

xxxx

 _With Jackson,Shigaraki and Jenny…_

"Alright let's move."

Walking out the basement door,the three villains ascended a flight of stairs before arriving to the main floor of the prison which held the baddest of the bad.

A door behind the group opened and without batting an eye,Yumi,Satsuki and Ian arrived.

"Alright everyone let's recruit some top tier players.Remember,we need level headed people so no mass murderers,no terrorists and psychopaths.Burittsu,you've accessed the prisoner list right?"

"Right here,boss."

The colorful teen passed a tablet over to the SNK leader who looked through it with interest.

"We'll split up into two groups and go through cells.Prisoner lists are on all of your phones so go through them and find people who either believe in the Hero Killer's ideals or those who want to change society for the better.We have exactly thirty minutes before everyone wakes up,so be quick.We'll meet back here before then."

Splitting up,the group of criminals went through the many prison cells one by one,seeing if anyone matched what Marrow was looking for

Shigaraki had paired up with Burittsu,who was willing to follow the League of Villains leader.Going straight down to the 'N' category,the Decay villain found what he was looking for.

With help from the digital savvy teen,Tomura found his prized weapon:Nomu.

The black skinned monster was locked in a padded cell with a camera and machine guns aimed at it at all times and was restrained with high grade tempered steel and titanium shackles and chains.A muzzle was tied around it's toothy beak as well as a quirk nullifying coller to reduce its strength entirely.With a simple whisper of it's name,the artificial human looked up and made eye contact with it's master.

As if it knew it would be free,Nomu's permanent grin curled up even more.

The quirk resistant glass separating master and monster raised up,allowing Shigaraki to approach his beast.Staring at each other,the light blue haired villain willed his left glove to retract from all of his fingers.Placing all five digits onto the chains,the metal restraints crumbled to dust.Now free,Nomu tore off it's muzzle as it gave a terrifying roar,which was enough to shake Burittsu to the core.

Tomura was seething in joy,a massive grin plastered on his face as he cackled like a madman.

xxxx

 _With Marrow…_

Walking down to the cells with villains starting with C,Jackson walked forward and when he did the airlock door in front opened and revealed exactly who the SNK leader was looking for.

Tied to a chair in a straitjacket was the notorious killer,the cleanser of society and the slayer of false heroes.Chizome Akaguro,The Hero Killer Stain.

His breath was the only sound present through the entire room.His head was lowered,long black hair draping his head and hiding his face.

Walking up to the glass,Jackson looked on with interest in the former vigilante.

"What do you want,guard? Dinner ain't due for another few hours.",Akaguro said,wheezing a bit at the end of his sentence.

"I'm not the guard."

Slowly looking up,Stain's eyes widened a bit at the person in front of him."Who're you?"

"Your liberator."

"...How did you get in?",the Hero Killer asked.

"My team and I took control of the prison.You have nothing to worry about.You see,Chizome,I want you to help me.Your skill and your followers are what I need for what I have planned."

"And what's that?"

Jackson smirked."I need your help in purging the heroes of society.Let me tell you a little story Stain.Three years ago,a boy from the middle class and a girl from a rich family fell in love.While the boy's family supported the relationship,the girl's father was disgusted by his daughter's newfound love.While the rich man forbid his daughter to see the boy,calling him a 'low-life bottom feeder of society',the girl didn't listen and instead kept meeting the boy in a secret spot in the city.After months of being together,the two were inseparable and loved each other to no end.But like many stories,this one doesn't have a happy ending."

"...What happened?"

"The girl's father found out about the months old relationship but instead of confronting his daughter,he thought of a terrible way to keep the boy from seeing her...he planned to kill the boy and make it look like an accident.He had one of his men set fire to the meeting spot which was an apartment building long since abandoned.But there was mistake.The man thought that it was just the boy inside so he light the whole place on fire.But the mistake was...the girl was there too.

Flashforward a bit and now the building was up in blazes.Firefighters tried to tame the flames but couldn't do much.And that's when he came.All Might arrived and went in to rescue anyone inside.He went up to the second floor to find the boy trying to lift a burning support beam off of the girl.Even though the flames were burning his hands and arms,he was risking his life to save his love."

"All Might went in and saw the heroic feat at hand,and acted as best as he could.The fire unfortunately grew too much out of control and as it grew too intense,he had to make a difficult choice.Take both kids and risk all of them dying or save the one and try to save the other as fast he could.Do you know what the Symbol of Peace chose?"

Stain was silent."What?"

The silver eyed teen's face darkened as a dark aura surrounded him."He chose the second choice.Picking up the boy,the Number One hero dashed out of the chaos while the young teen was struggling against his grip screaming over and over,begging the Pro to go back for the girl.He didn't listen.

Once outside the police took the boy and then,with earth dropping crash,the apartment building collapsed,with the girl still inside."

"What does this have to do with anything.All Might had to make a very difficult decision,save both kids and die or save one and live.He thought he could make it but in the end,the building couldn't hold it up anymore.",Stain explained."Being a true hero unfortunately makes one make difficult choices and decisions.You can't everyone."

"...I know that.But All Might made the wrong choice.He could have done all sorts of different ways to save both of those kids!But in the end he chose to leave one behind.All Might,while incredible hero,made a fatal mistake."

The former vigilante sat in his cell staring at Marrow with what felt like hours.Jackson was unaffected by the intense pressure hanging in the air.

"You were the boy weren't you?"

Jackson gave simple reply."Yes.In the end Katsura Kogasu died in the worst way.When the police lost their grip on me,I ran up to the apartment...and I screamed with all my heart.The light of my life,my golden eyed Hasu*.Do you know what happened to me after?I was put in jail for trespassing.And to make matters worse,Katsura's father was devastated and put the blame on me.He put dirt on me and people believed it,making my week long sentence seven months.All Might is still human,he still makes mistakes.But his terrible decision is what will make me put him in the ground."

"Sorry kid.Truly I'm sorry for what happened to you and your girlfriend.But I can't and won't help you.Not if it involves killing the Symbol of Peace."

Jackson exhaled.He looked to lethal killer with a monotone look."I understand Akaguro.You have your ideals and I have mine."

With a simple command from his communicator,Jackson had the cell containing The Hero Killer opened.Walking over,the silver villain broke Stain's restraint with his piston gloves and walked away.

Before he left,he spoke to Chizome without turning around."Your gear is with me.Meet me at the main floor when your ready and we'll disband."

"I have a question for you."

"What is it?"

"Why let me go?Because of your mission and my admiration for All Might why let me go,not knowing weather I'll attack you to protect the Number One Hero?"

"Because.I'm the type to leave no man behind.And I know what's it's like to be locked up.It's not fun at all.Besides,by letting you go...it's better to have less heroes out there when the day of reckoning arrives."

xxxx

Later on,Jackson returns to his team who were waiting for him alongside at least 20 individuals of all varying sizes,appearances and quirks.

"Well,isn't this nice.Glad you all could join me in my mission to bring down the heroes of the current age and bring about an era where no one dies from a hero's decision.",the villain leader said with a bright smile.

Footsteps marched forward from behind Marrow and revealed to be Stain in his infamous outfit,katana,blades and daggers at the ready.

The 20 individuals and Marrow's team along with Shigaraki were shocked that the Hero Killer stood before them in all of his glory.

Stain locked eyes with Tomura,who was visibly angry.

"Tomura."The dark tone from Quirkless villain caught the League leader's attention."Put aside your little feud with Stain for the time being.He's going off on his own once we head back and he doesn't want to help me,so I understand that.Now then everyone,let's go."

As Marrow pulled out his phone,the most unexpected thing blasted through the prison cell blocks.

A gunshot.


	16. Bang

**Hello wonderful people! I'm back with another chapter for you all to hate,love or whatever!** **I** **would like to address something with you all before you read chapter 15. For some strange reason when you read Will Of A Villain on the official , the are weird glitches that take away words or whole sentences from chapters for some stupid reason. But when you read it on some other format,i.e FF** **apps, the story has everything I put in it. So if you notice that my story is missing words and** **stuff and your reading from the website, that's the problem.**

 **Also I decided to put quotes at the beginning of certain chapters for fun.** **But anyways, let's get back to the story!**

xxxx

 ** _"A man who desires revenge,should dig two graves." - Unknown_**

xxxx

 ** _Marrow's POV…_**

 _'What the fuck…? Where am I?'_

 _'Oh...right…'_

xxxx

 ** _Minutes before..._**

 _While I was pulling out my phone to contact Kurogiri of the success of our mission and the need to go back home,I saw something out the corner of my eye._ _The door that Yumi, Ian, and Burittsu walked into opened a guard, somehow awake,walked in a aimed a gun at the first person he saw. Yumi._ _'H-How!?'_ _The leader's eyes saw the reason. A pair of earbuds swung loosely from the guard's pockets._ _'Son of a bitch!'_

 _With speed a quirkless shouldn't have, Marrow leapted in front of Yumi, pushing her out of harm's way. And thus an unexpected sound blasted through the cell block. The sound of a gunshot.Two to be specific._

 _Silence. Utter silence..._

 _After several seconds later, everyone acted._ _While Jackson's teammates surrounded him and tried to stop the bleeding in his chest and stomach, the 20 individuals,Tomura and Stain jumped the Tartarus guard, pinning him down where they prepared to kill him._

 _Through the blood that polluted his mouth, Jackson tried to speak but was hushed by a crying Yumi, who held up his head in her hands._ _"D-Don't...kill...him...", he gurgled._

 _"STOP!"_

 _Before Shigaraki's hand could make contact with the guard's head, he stopped, looking to the source._

 _Yumi was giving off a blood thirsty aura, her eyes glowing a demonic blue.Slithering towards the guard, she bent over and plunged one of Ian's arrows into the man's back, violently twisting it to add to the pain as the guard screamed before passing out from the drug laced arrow._

 _"What did you do?", Shigaraki asked._

 _"Later…"_

 _A purple portal opened up and everyone left in a hurry, Jackson carried by Jenny in her arms bridal style, an arm dangling off to the side._

xxxx

 ** _Present…_**

A team of doctors within Marrow's base began surgery on their leader, who sustained a bullet to the chest and abdomen, causing him to bleed out at a terrifying rate.

As they began to work, outside of the operating room Marrow's friends gathered, worried for his condition.

Takakuro was rocking back and forth on her seat,plucking loose feathers from her arms, her eyes red from tears. Quna leaned against a wall,nervousness present on his face. Denki,while expressionless on the outside, was in utter pain at the news his friend was in a critical state. Burittsu was terrified, hugging on leg while the other hung off of the chair he sat on. Uka, because of his quirk, look neutral but was hurt at the site of Marrow covered in blood. Quna was nervously chewing his clawed fingers, scaly brows furrowed in worry. Hyomu was present as well,his visible eye sockets curved upward in a sad manner. Izuku sat quietly, his eyes closed in a meditative manner and his face neutral.

The group of villains were waiting ever so patiently for the news of their leader and greatest friend.Hours ticked away,each passing second an eternity to the team of criminals.

The eerie silence was broken by the sound of doors parting and standing in front of the villains was Chiryozu, the young woman who healed Midoriya's bullet wound when first arrived yo Jackson's base. She wore a doctor's surgery shirt and pants, stained in blood.

The site of the dark liquid made everyone suck in their breaths.

"No,no,no!"

"IS MARROW OKAY!?"

"JESUS CHRIST!"

 _"EVERYONE CALM DOWN!"_

Silence.

"(Sigh)Thank you.Look,when you brought Marrow in, he was in critical condition. We worked as quick as we could and in the end, he lost a lot of blood. But he pulled through. He's very weak and in my estimate, Jackson will make a full recovery in a few weeks."

The stress from the room was instantly relieved.

"C-Can we see him?", Takakuro asked, her hands clasped together in a worrying manner.

Chiryozu said they could but they had to keep it brief.

Walking into the room, the team of villains went wide eyed at seeing their friend in such a frail state. Tubes were connected to his wrists and nose,a heart rate monitor kept track of his heartbeat, and a mass of bandages were wrapped around Marrow's chest and lower torso, small splotches of blood barely showing through.

The sound of the monitor beeping, a respirator hissing and Jackson's own breathing were the only sound in the room.

Very weakly, the silver haired teen opened his eyes, sensing he wasn't alone.

Looking forward, he saw his friends looking at him with teary eyes, some of them with quivering lips.

"Well, well, well.", Jackson said meekly."Look who's here."

In a blur, everyone of Marrow's friends were by his side, either holding his hand or lightly hugging him.Yumi out of everyone squeezed his hand the most, choking sobs coming through her white mask.

"M-Marrow…"

Slightly turning his head, the silver eyed teen locked eyes with his teammate, who could see how red the other's eyes were from so many tears.Those light blue eyes, so red and bloodshot.

"M-Mar-Jackson.I'm sorry.I'm so, so sorry.", Yumi whimpered,trying to choke back another flood of salty tears as she lowered her head in shame. "I should have reacted better!I should have checked to see if everyone was asleep!This is my fault, I-."

"Yumi."

The Siren Quirk User looked back at her friend.Marrow looked to the black haired girl in worry, his brow furrowed to convey his emotion.

"Don't blame yourself. This wasn't your fault. Please, take this self burden off your shoulders. This was and never will be, your fault."

"Jackie…"

The boy gave a reassuring smile, hoping to bring up the teenage girl's feelings.

"Everyone."

The assorted quirked team looked to their boss with open ears.

"I want to say, ,thank you. You all pulled off incredible feats today and we succeeded in the end. We now have what we desired, more people added to our ranks. Because of the significance of what we did we are going dark for a bit, to wait for our time to strike again. So everyone, as of now, you are all dismissed until needed again."

"You all have made me proud. Not as just teammates but as my friends too. Each of you played your parts well and as such, you will all be rewarded. I keep in touch with you if I need anything but for now, head home and rest."

With a nod from each of them, the SNK Squad departed from Marrow's hospital room, all of them heading home for a good night's sleep as it was currently ten o'clock.

As his allies left him to his lonesome,the villain leader looked to his SNK Squad with pride, knowing that together, they pulled off a double breakout and in the process gained a small army of new recruits for his crusade. Together the villains pulled off the greatest breakouts in history.They made a mark on the world.

And now, Marrow is a step closer to destroying the Symbol Of Peace.

xxxx

 **Thank you all for reading this chapter and thank you Reactef and Tohsaka143 for your advice and for bringing some problems to light.**

 ** _ClockWrite: So now what?_**

 ** _Marrow(still in a hospital bed): Why in the love of God are you asking me?_**

 ** _ClockWrite: I dunno.What do you suggest at least?_**

 ** _Marrow: Mhmm. I got it! How 'bout some filler of my team and/or of U.A?_**

 ** _ClockWrite: Huh.Not a bad idea. Oh! Why not make a Halloween special! Ya know cause October is in a few days._**

 ** _Marrow: Good point. And…?_**

 ** _ClockWrite: And what-oh. Yeah I got you. Already got an idea on how Toga will get to like you._**

 ** _Marrow(lays back): Sweeeet._**

 **Anyways, thanks for tuning in you guys!** **Leave a review,fav, and follow!** **Don't forget!**

 ** _PEACE AND PLUS ULTRA!!!_**


End file.
